The Damned Don't Cry
by RusholmeRuffian
Summary: It's nearing Christmas and someone might just snap - Gene/Alex Adult Content
1. Chapter 1

**The Damned Don't Cry**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing..._

**A/N:** _Well, i thought i should at least post chapter one of this, i passed my first year of my course so i'm rather pleased AND it means i can write all i want. No stress. I want to mention that i'm trying to go down a different road from my other fics. It won't be fluffy...well maybe just a little, but there'll be smut and swearing and angst and well...i don't want to give too much away. On with the show! Oh, i do love your reviews, how little or large._

* * *

**Chapter One**

_What the hell am I doing here?_

Alex shook her head in frustration as she watched the players on the pitch, screaming and shouting at each other. She had been thoroughly pissed off when they had all left suddenly to go and play bloody football; their case had been abandoned all because of a game and it wasn't the first time either.

Watching them run across the grass heaving and panting made Alex smile slightly. If only they knew what they looked like trying to look athletic and fit kicking around the ball when in reality they were thirty and forty something's trying to relive their child hood. It was sad, it really was.

Chris Skelton, hesitant as ever stood in goal, his mouth fixed in a straight line as he followed the football through the air. He looked absolutely petrified, then again who wouldn't? Gene Hunt was running straight towards him with a look of victory on his face.

In all her time being in 1981, she never thought she'd see Gene Hunt sprinting around a football pitch. He looked different. Gone were the hardness and the cold glare, he looked like a giddy child pretending to be Bobby Charlton.

Shaz was standing next to Alex, a smile lighting up her features as she cheered Chris on. Alex knew that Gene would put the ball in the back of the net, he looked skilled but he was a little out of shape. All the years of guzzling beer and smoking fags had taken their toll, but he still looked agile. Ray on the other hand was jogging behind Gene, he looked knackered. Alex didn't know the ins and outs of football but it was thrilling watching a game like this.

Gone was Gene's suit jacket replaced by his shirt, several of the buttons undone. His vest and gold chain on show. He had replaced his cowboy boots with what looked to be football boots and he was on a roll.

"Go Chris!"

Shaz bellowed from where they stood. Alex grinned and waved at Chris who was trying his best not to wave back.

"Guv! I'm behind yer!"

Ray was gaining speed, now running to the right of Gene. They were nearly at the goal when Ray tripped, his hand reaching out and clipping the back of Gene's boots. Losing his focus on the ball he stumbled, Chris ran towards the men and scooped up the ball waving it in the air like it was a trophy.

Shaz squealed, jumping up and down. It really was fun watching them play; even if they did have a case they should be working on.

Alex watched Gene as he bent down, hands on his knees trying to get his breath back. He looked up and saw Alex out of the corner of his eye. She smiled at him and he nodded his head in way of a greeting. Things seemed to be back on track. It was nearly Christmas and everyone in CID was excited, with the exception of Gene Hunt.

Normally on Christmas Alex would share the day with her daughter but seeing as that wasn't possible at the moment the thought of celebrating it in her room with at least five bottles of wine was a bitter one. After the death of her parents Christmas never seemed important, Evan had tried his best to accommodate for Alex but it was no use. Without her parents there was no point celebrating the holiday, but that had changed when Molly had came along. Alex had put her heart and soul into Christmas, picking gifts and being merry. She wanted her daughter to remember the good times.

For all she knew it was probably still the height of summer in 2008 which made Alex feel a bit better, she couldn't stand the thought of Molly celebrating Christmas without her.

Looking up, Alex noticed that the game was finished. Ray was patting Gene's shoulder and talking to him animatedly, he'd obviously said something funny because Gene was grinning as they reached Alex.

"Didn't expect you to be 'ere Bolls."

"Neither did I, but I wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

Gene looked Alex up and down and pursed his lips.

"Impressed were yer?"

"You could say that."

His hair was brushed back against his forehead and he was sweating but he still looked good. Alex had come to the realisation that as much as she wanted to hate and detest Gene Hunt, she couldn't. There was a growing attraction between them, but Alex knew that nothing would come of it. All the innuendos and teasing was about as far as they would go. Gene seemed hesitant to take things further and she wasn't going to throw herself at him. She'd come across as desperate and that was something she was not.

But there were those times when she wished he'd just take her across his desk and get the sexual tension out of the way. She could still remember the way he looked at her the first time she'd wandered into Luigi's dressed in her second hand clothes, shy and un comfortable. It was pure lust, and if she hadn't binged on wine and passed out on her sofa she would have had him right then and there.

There was no use over thinking their situation or creating terrible and corny fantasies to play out in her head when she thought nobody was around. But at night in bed she was finding it harder and harder to stop her hand creeping to her warm and wet bush and pleasuring herself while thinking of Gene fucking her in his office, or on the backseats of the Quattro, even the evidence room. She couldn't stop her mind wandering and the harder her climax was.

"Right, we 'eadin' to Luigi's or what?"

Nodding, Alex made her way towards the Quattro as Gene and Ray began arguing over some football game that had been on the television the night before.

* * *

Alex poured the last of their third bottle of wine into her glass and gulped the liquid. She wanted to get pleasantly drunk and pass out in bed, she had been thinking about Christmas more and it was beginning to make her feel rather depressed. The conversation had been flowing well until Gene had mentioned the word Christmas. Alex had automatically shut down.

"You goin' to spend it with yer little girl?"

Staring into her glass of wine, Alex shrugged.

"Somehow, I don't think that it'll be possible."

Gene snorted.

"Anythin's possible Bolls, got to put yer mind to it."

"Easy for you to say." Mumbled Alex as she took a small sip of her wine.

Gene sat forward and signalled Luigi to bring him a beer.

"Ow's it easy for me to say, eh? I bloody 'ate Christmas, still got to get on with it."

_Yes but you don't belong in bloody 2008 do you?_

She wanted to scream it to the world of eighty-one. I DON'T BELONG HERE! But it wouldn't do her any good, people would think she was crazy and would have her locked up, that was for sure. Gene already thought she was a fruitcake somehow letting it slip that she was from the future would make her situation worse.

Instead of moaning and feeling sorry for herself she decided that she'd enjoy whatever happened here in 1981. For all she knew she could be dead, so what was the point in wasting time when she could shag the entire male population of London or drink Luigi out of business. Would it really matter in the end?

"What's goin' on in 'at 'ead of yours, eh Bolly?"

"I really don't think you'd like to know."

Oh he would. He'd love to know what got her smiling to herself, the twinkle returning to her eye. She was so confusing at times and he was completely baffled by her behaviour. He could have sworn he'd saw lust in her eyes at the football match earlier on in the day. He'd never had someone watching from the line for him before. His gut had did a flip flop when he'd noticed her standing along with Shaz, her auburn locks floating in the breeze framing her face. He wanted her. She knew he wanted her, but he wasn't going to make the first move. The Gene Genie never made the first move, normally the bird would get so frustrated or so horny that she'd just jump him but he was going to be boss of whatever it was that was happening between them.

When he watched her leave at nights he always had the urge to follow her up and shag her outside her door. But his fantasies were growing bigger and bigger, in the mornings when taking a shower, his hand on his straining cock he'd think about her, slowly walking into his office and locking the door, closing the blinds so no one could see. He thought she'd be a right filthy bitch, so normally his fantasy would play out with her straddling his lap and quickly un doing his trousers, her hand quickly finding his cock and working him up and down before her pretty posh mouth descended on him and began to suck him off.

He never got further than her mouth sucking on his cock before he came, groaning her name as he watched the shower spray wash away his spurts of lust.

He tried to stop thinking about her sucking on him long and hard but it was difficult to as he watched her lick those red lips of hers, her tongue sneaking out slightly. She was giving him the bloody horn and there was nothing he could do until he got home. Then he'd sort himself out.

Drinking the dregs of her wine, Alex shoved the glass from her and covered her face with her hands. It was time for her to go, she was getting drunk and if she had just one more glass she was sure she'd throw herself at Gene. That wouldn't do.

Standing up, she swayed slightly and held the table to keep her balance. Gene looked at her in amusement and shook his head.

"Nothin' worse than a bird 'oo can't 'old her drink."

"Oh shut up. I'm going upstairs to bed to sleep this off. Will I see you tomorrow or will you be busy playing football with the others who think they are twenty years younger than they actually are?"

Gene's lips curled up into a smile.

"See you bright and early, Bolly."

Watching her walk off, Gene adjusted himself under the table and downed the rest of his pint. One of these days he really was going to follow her and give her the shag of her life.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Damned Don't Cry**

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing..._

**A/N:** _Wow, i'm glad you guys are liking it so far. Look at me updating twice in one night! I'm telling you, without the stress anymore i'm on a role. I should be tucked up in bed snoozing, got work in the morning and i'm not exactly a morning person. This chapter contains smut. Lots of it. And i hope you guys find both Gene and Alex in character in this chapter, i dunno whether i'm happy with it or not. Keep reviewing, it makes my day!_

* * *

**Chapter Two -**

It should have been like any other Tuesday evening.

As per usual she had spent her evening down in Luigi's getting slightly drunk along with the rest of CID, Gene had refilled her glass of wine every five seconds and she was sure he was trying to get her drunk. But she'd had enough; she couldn't stand being with him and not having him. She had politely excused herself and had left Luigi's, making her way up the flight of stairs that reached her flat, only she hadn't noticed Gene Hunt following her, watching her every move.

It was when she'd inserted the key to her flat that he'd jumped on her. She couldn't remember if she had screamed, the hand of her DCI covering her mouth as his other hand had made quick work of her jeans. She had stood rooted to the spot as she watched him quickly pull her jeans and knickers down her legs. It was unexpected and she was surprised but she wanted him and he could see it in her eyes. He wouldn't be going this far if he knew she didn't want him to shag her brains out.

Removing his hand, he had quickly unbuckled his belt and roughly pulled his trousers down his thighs, Alex had looked down at his straining member trying to escape the tight confines of his boxer shorts.

It had been quick and heated and no kissing had been involved. He'd entered her hard and fast and she'd gasped as his cock had filled her. Yes, definitely bigger in every department. His thrusts hadn't been timed and he had found it hard not coming right there and then. Alex had urged him on, not knowing what she was doing as the feelings were too much.

If it had been planned she would have remembered to remind him about a condom but it wasn't, it was rough and thoughtless and she'd wanted to weep as she'd watched Gene's face, he was emotionless.

She could hear the sticky wet sounds of their bodies coming together and her body had responded. Her mind was telling her that it was wrong, that it shouldn't be happening like this, but when his hard rigid cock entered her again and again she lost all thought. His thrusts were becoming sloppy and she knew he was close to coming and with one final thrust she could feel his hot seed filling her and dribbling down her leg along with her juices as he left her body.

He had leaned against her as he tried to catch his breath, tucking his member back into his boxers, he'd done his trousers up and buckled his belt and had left her with her jeans and knickers around her ankles leaning against her door.

It shouldn't have happened like that.

* * *

The next day at work, he was acting as if nothing had happened. They were continuing with their case, it wasn't going so well and everybody was a little frustrated at the lack of evidence. Witness statements weren't adding up and Gene was on the warpath. Alex had tried to stay out of his way, either in the canteen making herself some coffee or her head down trying to find something. But it hadn't mattered. She heard his office door opening and knew that he had it in for her, she could practically feel the anger and frustration radiating from his body, as he was standing in the doorway of his office.

_Right, Alex. Take no shit. He may have fucked you last night and left you with your knickers down at your ankles but you have to keep this professional. Don't make it personal._

"D.I Drake."

Looking up, Alex dropped her pen and raised her eyebrows questioningly at him.

"Yes?"

"My office. Now."

Ray and Chris watched as she hesitantly made her way towards his office. Something weird was going on between them and Ray didn't like it one bit. It was going to get personal, something they didn't need.

Closing the door behind Alex, Gene walked round his desk and sat heavily in his chair.

"You better 'ave somethin' for me."

_At this moment no, but you certainly had something for me last night, you bastard._

"I'm going through the witness statements with a fine toothcomb. If I find anything, I'll tell you."

Pursing his lips, Gene leaned forward in his chair, his arms on his desk.

"Well it ain't bloody good enough, I 'ave an armed bastard out there shootin' innocent blokes, for whatever reason we don't know."

_Yes, and you suddenly snapped last night, for reasons I don't know!_

What did he expect her to say? She wasn't a miracle worker; she could only do her best. It wasn't helping that he was completely ignoring what had happened outside her flat. How could he be such a bastard? Would it happen again? Well she'd definitely be ready if there was a next time.

Gene watched her. She seemed to be coping well; she hadn't brought up the subject of their heated fucking the night before. He couldn't remember why he'd followed her up, something had snapped and as he'd watched her pert arse wiggling it's way through the crowd of Luigi's he'd suddenly been struck the with feeling of having her. She was his and she knew it. Here had been nothing loving about it. It had been hot intense shagging. He hadn't even kissed her for Christ's sakes! He'd been an arse but that's the way it was going to happen. He wasn't going to fall in love with her; at least he didn't think so. There was now a mutual understanding that when they needed to shag, they would shag. At least the next time she wouldn't be so clueless as she was last night.

He had gone home, drunk and exhausted and had fallen into bed fully clothed. He felt no remorse as to how it had happened. She'd wanted it and he'd wanted it and he'd given her what she needed. She hadn't slapped him or told him to stop, she'd opened her legs wider as he'd shagged her up against her door, when he came he had nearly shouted out her name, but he wasn't going to show her what kind of effect she had on him. She'd know his weakness, his secret. Christ, why had it gone so wrong?

"I can only do my best, Gene. If that's not enough for you then – "

"Just get it bloody done. When yer out there, tell Granger to make me a brew."

The cheek of the man. The infuriating, cold hearted wanker!

Alex slammed his office door on her way out and stormed into the canteen. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. They were meant to shag, kiss and wake up next to each other. They were meant to ask each other what the hell was happening, if they should be doing what they were doing but it was as if it wasn't really bothering Gene all that much. Just another thing to add to his day.

Slamming her cup on the worktop, Alex filled it with coffee and took a large gulp, cringing as the scalding hot liquid singed her tongue. Oh well, she wouldn't be tasting food for a few days now.

Settling herself down at her desk, she began rifling through the statements and seeing if there was anything that added up. It seemed as if they all saw different things. A young man dressed in black, or green, or blue had walked into a post office with a pistol or was it a shotgun, no someone was sure it was a rifle and had ordered the owner to hand over the cash. He had then shot dead three men dead and left another injured. It was a messy ordeal and Alex wanted to solve it as quick as possible.

"You alright, Ma'am?"

Looking up, Alex smiled as Shaz stood waiting at her desk, her eyes full of concern. Shaz was kind, caring and extremely intelligent, God only knew why she wanted to work in CID with Gene bloody Hunt and his lap dogs.

"Fine Shaz. Just working through these statements. Not a single one adds up."

Shaz frowned.

"Maybe all the witnesses were involved somehow."

Maybe…just maybe…

* * *

Alex didn't feel up to drinking with Gene after work that night, he was still ignoring what had happened between them and she couldn't put up with his blatant ignorance. It was rude and confusing. Did he want her or had he needed to scratch an itch?

Frustrated beyond belief Alex skipped the usual and headed up stairs to her flat. The peace and quiet would do her good, she needed time to reflect and think.

Was it such a scary thought to be in a relationship with her? Where the hell had that come from? Is that what she wanted from Gene, a stable relationship? Could she trust him and depend on him?

Urgh, this was getting her nowhere, all her thinking was confusing her. Sitting down on her sofa, it didn't take long for her to drift off.

What felt like five minutes later, Alex could hear someone banging on something, through her sleepy haze she didn't think that someone would be at her door until there was an almighty thump.

"What the..?"

Slowly getting up from her sofa she made her way to her front door and cautiously opened it. She was met with a slightly drunk Gene Hunt wavering on the top step. He had that look in his eye from the night before. She knew what he was up to, what he was at her door for.

"Look, if you're here just for another shag then – "

Roughly he pushed her into her flat and pinned her against the wall. Her front door was still open and she could hear the music slowly make its way into her flat. She was doomed. There was nothing she could do about it as she felt Gene's hand lowering to her jeans and slipping his hand inside her underwear.

Why wasn't she telling him no? _Tell him to stop Alex. It'll be for the best. No one will get hurt._

But the thing was, she was already hurting.

This time his lips found the flesh of her neck and sucked idly while his fingers worked their way through her trimmed bush and into her damp folds. He teased and tortured her until she wanted to scream at him to stop. When he finally did she thought her legs would buckle. He pulled down her jeans and knickers and made quick work of his belt and trousers. He lifted her up slightly, her long luscious legs wrapping themselves around his torso and he entered her in one smooth motion.

She wanted to cry out and moan, tell him that he was so bloody good but she couldn't. She wouldn't. If he was going to be silent and brooding about this then fuck it, why should she be the only one giving something back into this?

His cock was slipping in and out of her wet foaming folds and he bit back a groan. He couldn't show her the effect she was having in him. She was so hot and wet; he could feel the liquid from her pussy starting to trickle down his legs but he didn't care. Her hair was tickling his face as he buried his face into her neck, but he didn't care. He was shagging her again and it felt so right.

Both were silent as they came, again Alex had forgotten to remind him about a condom. He spurted once, twice emptying his lust for her inside her body. He sagged slightly as she tried to catch her breath and he moved from her, his now flaccid member slipping out of her. She could feel the cool air hitting her damp curls and wanted to pull up her knickers and jeans but she just watched him as he ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

He was going to go again without so much as a goodbye, and tomorrow at work he wouldn't mention a thing.

But for some reason, it wasn't bothering Alex as much as it had been several hours ago.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Damned Don't Cry**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing_

**A/N:** _ Well...thank you for all of the reviews. They've been mixed. When i first started this story i hadn't intended for it to become so dark and twisted and i knew that this could either work or backfire on me. I'm trying something different here so i apologise if it makes for uncomfortable reading. That's the last thing i want to do to you all. I've taken everything you have said in your reviews into consideration and i understand where everyone is coming from. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, i want everyone to be able to read this without feeling weirded out by it. Also my apologies for not getting this up faster than i have. On wednesday i did something to my computer and buggered it up, so i was having problems all week and couldn't post anyting or review anything. All i had was my trusty mobile phone and the bugger only lets me read fanfic and send e mails. Everything is sorted now, so updates should be quicker._

_I've tried to calm things down in this chapter, and things are going to start getting better for both Alex and Gene. Thank you for all the reviews, it means so much to me. Reviews and criticism greatly appreciated. I like to know what i'm doing right and wrong._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Pacing back and forth with a cigarette between his lips, Gene wanted to smack himself. Why wasn't she saying anything? Why hadn't she tried to smack him one? She was just standing there, watching him, probably trying to read his body language.

Christ, why wasn't she _saying _anything?

He took a large drag of his cigarette and stopped. They needed to talk. What was happening couldn't carry on between them, it had stopped being a shag the first time and there was no way he was letting himself fall into the trap of needing her. That's where things would go wrong and in the end he would probably depend on her.

"This…"

It was the first word that had been spoken about what was happening between them, things were changing. Alex hoped it was for the better.

"It shouldn't of 'appened like this, Alex."

She'd somehow been able to pull up her underwear and jeans and fasten them and now she stood leaning against the wall as he rubbed his hand over his face and shook his head.

"I'm yer DCI…and yer just lettin' me…"

He stopped and continued smoking his cigarette.

Stepping away from the wall, Alex took several steps towards Gene. He looked like a defeated man.

"It doesn't have to be like this."

Her voice was so soft in the silence of the room, it startled Gene and he watched her as she took another few steps towards him.

"What do you want?"

He wanted her! Didn't she know that already? But it couldn't happen; they had their jobs to think about. He had to put an end to this, stop it before things got out of hand. He had been acting like a complete and utter shit head and she had just let him waltz into her flat and shag her again for the second time without him asking her if it was what she wanted. He was ashamed of himself for letting it get this far.

"I want…"

He shrugged his broad shoulders and put out his cigarette.

Alex watched as he stomped out of her flat, shutting her front door with much more force than was needed.

What the hell had just happened? It seemed like he was about to open up, admit that it wasn't just about sex, that maybe just maybe he wanted her, wanted to be with her. How could he leave like that? He was so confusing and Alex didn't know how to feel at the moment. It was dawning on her that maybe he was just using her; maybe he didn't want her at all. Maybe she was just someone he could get off with, have sex and forget. This isn't what she wanted. She wanted Gene Hunt, she wanted the man she had come to know over the past several months, but did she really know him at all? When she had first met him, never in her life would she have thought he'd just use her like this, shag her and then just leave. Leave with her dignity, and her pride and her bloody self-respect.

What had she become? What had he become?

* * *

Alex felt a little nervous walking into work the next morning. Nothing had been resolved and she really couldn't face Gene today. Not with what had happened in her flat, not without an explanation or a reason. Her life in 1981 was drastically going down the toilet bowl and she didn't know how to stop it. How could she get back on track without Gene Hunt being in her way all the time?

Pushing through the doors to CID it was quiet, Ray was as per usual sucking on a cigarette and staring off into space while Chris Skelton was whispering something to Shaz that was making her laugh. They were young and so innocent, and sometimes Alex wished that her life was like that.

Biting on her bottom lip, she looked towards Gene's office and noticed that he was playing darts, he didn't look interested in the game at all, turning they made eye contact and Alex was the first to look away.

_Don't do this to yourself Alex. Stay professional at all times. He's using you._

It was what she had come to believe over night. All the teasing and name-calling and innuendos were just so he could test her see how far she would go. Well, she thought. She'd gone far enough. She didn't need this, any of it. Why couldn't she just go home?

Sitting down at her desk, she removed her white jacket and closed her eyes. Wishing that somehow in 2008 they would notice her moving, her finger maybe or her eyes. Just something that could maybe help her get out of 1981 and back to Molly, back to an un complicated world full of homework and home cooking and work.

But it didn't work. When she opened her eyes she was still in 1981, still in the hideous CID office and still surrounded by morons and Shaz.

"Uh…Ma'am, you alright?"

Alex could always depend on Shaz to notice when something was wrong. Maybe it was the other way around, Maybe Alex wasn't Shaz's guardian angel after all, maybe Shaz was hers.

"Morning Shaz, I'm fine thank you. How's our case going?"

She needed something to take her mind off of Gene Bloody Hunt and her useless existence in 2008. What good would she ever be to anyone in a vegetable state in a hospital, or even dead? Molly was motherless whichever way it was.

Smiling softly, Shaz played with her crucifix around her neck.

"Well…remember we were talkin' 'bout how maybe it was them eye witnesses that were involved? Well, I got their names from the file. Thought you could maybe do somethin' with them."

"Always working hard, aren't you Shaz?"

Shaz smiled.

"I do me best, Ma'am."

Alex licked her lips and took the sheet of paper Shaz had in her hand and read over the names. Nothing was jumping out.

"Do any of them have criminal records? Have they ever been in trouble with the police before?"

"The last name rings a bell."

"David Stewart?"

Shaz nodded.

There were three of them, all eyewitnesses of the same crime yet they all gave different stories. Something was strange about this case.

"Have you shared any of this Ge-the Guv?"

Shaking her head, Shaz briefly glanced in the direction of Gene's office.

"He's been in a terrible mood, didn't want to bother him."

Frustrated was he? Well he wouldn't be having his way with her again, that she was sure of.

"Let me talk to him, I think I have a plan."

Shaz slightly nodded and watched as her DI hesitantly made her way towards the Guv's office. Something was up with them both, it was weird. They didn't interact the way they usually did anymore, they were cold to each other and Shaz felt sorry for them both.

Taking a deep breath, Alex knocked on Gene's door and walked through. His gaze was commanding and Alex willed herself to hold the eye contact.

"I wanted to share something with you, and organise something."

Gene watched her as she licked her lips nervously and stood more defensively than usual. Christ, he was such a bastard. He hoped that she didn't want him the way he wanted her. She'd only get hurt. What he didn't know was that she was hurting already and his actions and attitude was only making her worse.

"Go on, Bolly. Not sure m'gonna like this."

_Do what you do best, Alex._

"Something doesn't add up with this case. With the help of Shaz I've gathered some information on our eyewitnesses and Shaz said that one name rings a bell, a David Stewart?"

Gene slowly sat up in his chair and leaned his elbows on his desk.

"Dave Stewart, that moron? Couple months back 'e got caught tryin' to rob a laundrette. The twat. Ow did we miss speakin' to 'im?"

Flicking through the file Alex shook her head and sighed.

"Chris took his statement."

"That bloody tit!"

Rolling her eyes, Alex bit her lip and exhaled a shaky breath. So far, so good. No mention of the night before or the night before that but they hadn't argued yet and that was a blessing.

"I think that we should stake out his flat, I think he's involved and he knows who robbed the Post Office. I also think that he'll be getting a cut of the money."

"Mmm."

Gene pouted and stared at Alex. She was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable with his eyes roaming her body. Her body was feeling the opposite and she could feel herself start to dampen between the legs.

_You have got to be kidding me._

"Alright, t'night. We'll take Ray and 'is twatship along too, in separate cars of course. Don't want this bastard getting' away now, do we?"

Alex's heart sank. She'd be sharing the Quattro with Gene, alone. For most of the night.

* * *

"You sure e might be involved?"

Looking out of her passenger door window Alex nodded and watched a street light flicker.

"I have a gut feeling about this."

Suddenly the radio crackled and Gene quickly answered it.

"Wat's appenin'?"

"Nothin' Guv, just checkin' ti see if the radio works, Chris just spilt some of 'is tea on it."

"Dickead. Can't 'e do anythin' without muckin' it up?"

Chris' voice could be heard on the radio, slightly wavering.

"Sorry Guv, was an accident."

"No Christopher, _you _were an accident."

There was silence as Gene put down the radio and watched the flat of David Stewart. He didn't think he was much of a threat, but the people he was hanging out with were. They'd killed several innocent men, Gene didn't want them killing any more.

Without Alex noticing, Gene turned slightly and watched her as she gazed out of her window lost in thought. She really was gorgeous, curvy and sexy; she had a smart mouth on her and one he desperately wanted to kiss. Why hadn't he kissed her last night? Or the night before? He hadn't even used protection and that was very unlike him. She could get under his skin, infuriate him, and turn him on with just one look, one word. He wanted to make love to her, make her cry out his name as she came but it would never happen. He couldn't let it, but he was slipping. He watched in surprise as his hand slowly reached out and laid claim to Alex's right thigh.

She tensed, he could feel the muscles rippling and bunching and he caressed her leg slowly. She was wearing a skirt, and it was spurring him on. Nobody was near; Chris and Ray were in another car at the end of the street. It was only him and Alex.

God, she could feel his hand wandering to the bottom of her skirt and knew what was going to happen next if she didn't put a stop to it, but she found herself frozen to the spot as his fingers caressed her clit through her underwear. A moan escaped her lips, which spurred Gene on to press harder. It was the first time she had shown him that she was enjoying what he was doing to her and he wanted to please her. It wasn't right but he could beat himself up over it at a later date. He wanted to feel her clit without her underwear acting as a barrier, wanted to feel her flooding over his fingers as he deftly worked her towards an earth shattering orgasm.

Alex turned in her seat, looking at Gene they made eye contact, his gaze was full of lust and she decided that she didn't want to stop him, not tonight.

His fingers found their way underneath her underwear and Alex gasped as she felt his finger tickling her clit and caressing her folds. She felt like she was on fire, how could he do these things to her and then never talk about it? Why was he torturing them both?

He found a steady rhythm as he pushed two fingers inside of her and curled them slightly. Her legs were now wide open, he watched her as she closed her eyes and parted her lips. Christ, he had a raging hard on and the only thing he could think about was bringing her to orgasm, making her come screaming his name.

She could feel it building as his fingers sped up, and turned to face him. He was inches away from her face and just as her orgasm hit her Gene's lips crashed against hers in a brutal and forceful kiss. Her mouth was open; moaning as all the sensations was bringing her higher and higher, his fingers never stopping their assault, his tongue duelling with hers.

When his fingers left her body his mouth was still on hers, sucking gently now and nibbling on her bottom lip and Alex knew that they had made a connection. Things had now changed from mindless fucking to a strong attraction and she prayed that Gene wouldn't forget about this. God she wanted him so much.

Pulling apart, Alex cupped Gene's cheek as he watched a single tear fall from her eye onto her now bunched skirt and he hated himself for what he had done to her. Who was he kidding; he could never stop wanting her as much as he tried.

Alex watched as he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of Ray saying something urgent into the radio and what had happened between them was all but forgotten as Gene sped off down the road in the direction of Ray and Chris.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Damned Don't Cry**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing_

**A/N:** _Wow, thank you for all of the reviews, they are so encouraging. This chapter is up late again, had a bit of writers block. Be warned, the angst isn't finished yet. I'm really enjoying writing this, it's different to my other stuff and i think it's starting to come together...i hope! All mistakes are mine, unfortunatly. One of these days i'll find someone to blame! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Alex could still taste Gene or her lips as they sped down the road, the radio was crackling but neither Chris nor Ray was answering. It was a short drive to the unmarked car that Chris and Ray should have been in but instead both were standing outside Dave Stewarts flat, cigarettes stuck in their mouths, grim expressions on their faces.

Alex tried to make herself look presentable in the few seconds it took Gene to fling himself out of the Quattro and march towards Chris and Ray. Her legs were still trembling with the after shocks of her orgasm and her lips felt swollen. Gene had thoroughly kissed her, his tongue had caressed and teased her, had urged her on as her walls had clamped down on his fingers and she'd loved every second of it, every stroke and every flick of his fingers. Alex dreaded to think what would happen later on. Would he talk about what had happened? Would he talk about the night before? Or would he just ignore everything as usual and pretend to get on with his life?

Alex exited the Quattro and stepped out into the cold, bitter air of the evening. It looked like snow, she was sure she could remember it snowing the Christmas after her parents had died. She hadn't been excited. She hadn't built a snowman and the presents she had received had been thrown carelessly in her bedroom. What was the point in celebrating Christmas if she couldn't celebrate it with the people she loved, had loved. No, she still loved them. After everything they had done, they had done it for a reason. Alex would never understand but a small part of her felt better, she now didn't have to live a life of lies.

_But are you living Alex? Or are you dead? Who the hell knows anymore?_

It was cold and frosty and Alex hugged her white leather jacket closer to her body. Why couldn't she have a thick jacket like Gene's?

"Tried gettin' a 'old of you, Guv but dickead 'ere broke the damned radio with 'is tea!"

Chris watched as DI Drake made her way slowly towards them. She looked…different. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ma'am."

"Chris. What's going on?"

Ray sucked on his cigarette and shook his head.

"E's dead."

"Who?"

Sighing, Ray threw his cigarette behind him and kicked at the concrete beneath them.

"Dave Stewart… We thought it was a bit funny, big, bald bastard of a bloke went inside and didn't come out fer a while. So me an Chris went to investigate and…I don't think is own mother would recognise 'im now."

Alex winced and looked at Gene. He seemed abnormally calm.

"So, Bolls. What do you suggest we do now then?"

_Go back to mine and you can shag my brains out._

Taking a deep breath Alex brushed her curls out of her face.

"Well, it seems that he was involved in our robbery and someone wanted to shut him up and get him out of the way."

Gene nodded, sniffed and made his way up the stairs to Dave Stewarts flat.

Alex watched him and frowned. Were they ever going to get to talk?

* * *

Nothing had come back with Forensics, whoever had killed Dave Stewart had been thorough in leaving no trace of them being there. They had the description Ray and Chris had given them but apart from that the case was going nowhere. The other two eyewitnesses weren't any help either. They were at a loss.

Alex sat in Luigi's, a half glass of wine in her hand and a frown etched onto her face. Luigi watched her for some time and noticed she was troubled; she looked sad, very sad. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her smile, he was worried. She was a very nice woman.

Alex sighed into her wine glass and considered going upstairs to her flat. It was rather quiet in Luigi's tonight and she was in no mood to play games with Gene when he showed up. Why couldn't life be simpler in 1981?

_Just buy yourself a few bottles of wine and go up to the flat, relax and have good nights sleep._

Just the thought of sleep made Alex yawn and she knew she'd had enough for one day, turning on her bar stool she went to order two bottles of wine when Gene walked in looking solemn. He noticed Alex and made his way towards her.

"Leavin' so soon, Bolly?"

Alex had expected that, talk about anything except what was happening between them. It was tearing Alex apart. She had to say something.

"I'm just going to order a few bottles of wine then head upstairs…would you like to come up?"

Should he go up? Would he be able to stop himself from kissing her again? He really didn't know anymore.

"Sure."

Alex was caught off guard and had to remind herself that he was waiting for her to get the wine and head upstairs. Collecting the alcohol from Luigi, they both wandered up the stairs to her flat. Quickly unlocking her door, she kicked off her shoes and darted into the kitchen with the wine and took a deep breath.

_You can do this Alex. You have nothing to lose. Tell him what you want!_

She poured them both a healthy amount of wine into their glasses and carefully carried them though to the living room. Gene had made himself comfortable, both his overcoat and suit jacket were draped over the sofa.

He looked utterly edible.

She handed him his glass of wine and smiled uncomfortably.

"There's a reason I wanted you to come up here tonight."

Gene raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Licking her lips, Alex nodded.

"I want to talk…about what's happening between us."

Shit. She was going to tell him that she didn't want him, didn't want anything to do with him. He was never any good at rejection; he could already feel the pain in his gut, the same pain he'd felt when his wife had told him that it was over. She was leaving him and she was never coming back.

He gulped down his wine and poured himself another glass.

"Right."

"Look, I don't have a clue what's happening at the moment. You come into my flat, shag me and leave me with my knickers down at my ankles and the next day you ignore me unless it's to give me a bollocking. You cop a feel in the Quattro and kiss me and it's as if it didn't happen. What is it that you want, Gene? Please tell me..because I don't know."

Knocking back his wine, he gently placed it on the coffee table and removed Alex's glass too. He leaned in close; she could smell the wine on his breath and wanted to kiss him. Why wasn't he saying anything?

Suddenly his lips crashed against hers, he quickly took charge and began kissing her like his life depended on it. Just as the kiss was heating up, he pulled away breathless and stared into Alex's eyes.

"I want to be able to do that."

His hand began trailing a path of fire from her shoulder down to her breast, tracing her nipple through the soft silk of her top.

"And this."

He could feel her nipples hardening under his touch and moved in, his lips finding her neck, kissing and sucking. Alex moaned under his ministrations and ran her hand through his hair, pulling his mouth closer to her neck.

He pulled away and licked his lips. He loved the taste of her and he wanted more. He wanted Alex, all of her.

"I want you."

There was silence in the flat as they both stared at each other, wondering what the other was thinking. Why had they made things so difficult? Why had Gene acted like a bastard? Why had Alex acted like a desperate woman on the edge?

There was a flurry of movement as they came together, clothes being flung in every direction of the room. Gene's hands were all over her, her breasts, her arse, her bush. He just wanted her, wanted to consume her. Why was he feeling like this? He'd never felt these feelings with a woman before, was he becoming soft in his old age? He didn't care, he wanted Alex and she wanted him. Fuck it.

Alex's hands wandered down to Gene's prominent bulge in his trousers and fondled him. He groaned as he felt himself swell as her fingers caressed and her hand cupped. He didn't know if he'd last long this time, the other two times they'd shagged had been hurried and brutal, they hadn't kissed, hadn't said a word. He hadn't even moaned, as he'd come inside her hot, wet aching centre. Jesus, he could come any moment.

He quickly removed Alex's underwear, teasing her wet folds and finding her clit. He flicked it several times, she writhed and moaned and he smiled. This is what he wanted; he didn't want it to be aggressive, fuelled by anger. This was fuelled by a pure want; he wasn't ashamed to admit that he needed her anymore.

"Gene, oh. Yes."

He inserted one finger and then another, slowly teasing her as his fingers slid in and out. She was so hot and wet.

"More. Want you."

He quickly un zipped his trousers and kicked his boots off. Alex watched him as he pulled down his boxers and gripped his cock in his firm grip, he stroked is length several times as he watched Alex, legs open on the sofa panting.

"So beautiful. So sorry."

Alex felt tears spring to her eyes, he'd just apologised. She was falling hard and fast for this man.

"Do you need a hand?"

Alex smiled, as he moved closer, her hand wrapping around his thick cock. Stroking and squeezing. He couldn't watch anymore as she rubbed the tip of him with her thumb, gathering the droplets and smoothing it over his dick. It was too much, he wanted to come.

"Stop."

Stopping, Alex watched as his eye fluttered open, smiling lazily at her he stood up and scooped her into his arms, carrying her across the threshold of her bedroom and depositing her on her bed rather unceremoniously. Only this time Alex knew what was going to happen. She wasn't on the pill, she hadn't seen any need to, this was a world constructed of memories and things she'd read from Sam's file. The thought of contraception had never occurred to her until after the first time Gene had had her up against the wall outside her flat.

"Have you got a condom?"

Gene looked shocked for a moment and pursed his lips. He was sure he had one in his wallet. Leaving the bedroom, he was back within a few seconds with the packet between his fingers. Alex smiled and watched as Gene sat down on her bed and made his way towards her.

Kissing her softly, he handed her the condom packet and watched eagerly as she opened it and unrolled it over his member. He was so fucking hard as he flipped Alex onto her stomach and tested her with a finger, she was still wet, wetter than she had been before and positioned himself at her entrance. His wife had never been one to try new things, always the missionary position with her. He wanted to try new things with Alex and he couldn't think of anything sexier than staring at her arse while shagging her. He'd always had a thing for her arse, since the first day he'd met her.

"I think yer rump is quivering."

Alex let out a small giggle and then a moan as she felt Gene enter her, his cock so hard, he filled her tight wet pussy and Gene had to stop himself from thrusting hard and fast into her. He wanted this to be better than the quickies they'd had. There had been no emotion during them, he hated himself for it but now they were finally on track.

They built up a steady rhythm, Alex pushing back as Gene thrust inside of her, his hands cupped her tits, playing with the nipples, stroking and pinching them.

"Fuckin' gorgeous, Alex."

"Oooh, more."

He moved a hand down to her centre and stroked her clit. He was close, so close to coming inside of her.

"Ooooh, ooh. God. Gene…Geeene."

His thrusts were becoming sloppy as he came close to the edge, he felt her walls clamp down on his cock and groaned.

"M'gonna…come."

Wave after wave of pleasure hit Gene as he came, spurting once, twice; three times…he lost count. Alex moaned Gene's name over and over again as her orgasm reached its peak.

Collapsing on her back, Gene rolled over and dragged Alex with him. Alex watched him as he lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. She quickly removed the condom from his now soft cock and threw it into the wastebasket next to her bed. She always knew it would come in hand some day.

Finally catching his breath, Gene turned to Alex and kissed her lips.

"I want you. Just you."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Damned Don't Cry**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing_

**A/N:** _Sorry for such the long wait, i was putting off writing this chapter for a while. Again, thank you for all your reviews and constructive criticism. I think i can say that this will be the first and last time that i'll try something like this. It's just too much to be honest, but don't worry, i'll be finishing it. Only another few chapters after this i think, who knows where these characters will take me. Anyway, just a teeny bit of smut in this chapter and FINALLY they have a talk. I do apologise if there are any typos. Hope you guys enjoy.._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Gene was the first to wake. He yawned and opened his eyes, the blinds on Alex's bedroom window were closed blocking out the early morning sunshine, and Gene was thankful for them. His head felt clearer than it had in days, although he hadn't had too much to drink the night before. Alex had her right arm draped over his chest, her legs entwined with his. He could feel the soft cool puffs of air on his cheek as she breathed evenly. She was still asleep and looked perfect.

Her hair was messy and her makeup was slightly smeared but Gene still felt the pull in his groin region and licked his lips.

They had to talk. They couldn't go on like this. He wasn't very good with words when it came to expressing his feelings and he'd probably piss her off in the process of trying to explain how he felt about her, but he'd try.

He felt his chest tighten as he thought of how things would play out when Alex eventually woke. He'd need a cigarette and a hot cup of tea before anything was started. He couldn't handle arguments very well in the morning without a fag.

The sex was fantastic. It was better than fantastic. It was so bloody good that Gene felt himself begin to harden under the sheets and willed his body to calm down. Alex needed her rest and he needed time to think. This was new to him, very new. When he'd married is wife, love hadn't counted back in those days. He needed someone to wash and iron his clothes, have his tea on the table after work. He couldn't ever remember a time when him and the ex missus had sat down and had a chat. Of course he'd moaned about Sam to her, but he'd never gone into too much detail. Work was work and home was home. He didn't like to mix the two.

But now he was. Alex Drake was his DI and now his…lover? What the hell was she to him?

He sighed and turned his head to look at her. She looked calm and peaceful; it was a first for him to see her look so relaxed and so innocent. He had a very strong urge to kiss her.

As his lips descended on hers, Alex's eyes fluttered open and he could feel her smile through their kiss. It was slow and tender, he wanted to take his time tasting her and mapping out her mouth. He wanted to know everything about her, even how she liked to be kissed. He couldn't quite believe how he'd resisted kissing her as he'd shagged her up against her wall and outside her flat. He hadn't been thinking straight. It had been almost mechanical and he still felt slightly sick thinking about it. He wasn't that kind of man, but something had brought out the darker side of him. He couldn't blame Alex, not really. It wasn't her fault, how was she to know that just her looking at him could make him as randy as hell?

Alex was the first to pull away; she blinked lazily and cupped his jaw in her small hand.

"Morning."

He nipped her bottom lip and settled against her.

"Mornin', gorgeous."

"Mmm."

_I could get used to this._

She couldn't quite believe that he'd stayed the night. She thought he might have left during the night, but here he was. Naked in her bed watching her.

Biting her bottom lip, she let her hand wander under the duvet grazing his thighs and coming to rest next to his half hard cock. He manoeuvred himself into a position where he was flat on his back; his legs open slightly as her hand started to slowly work him into full hardness. Alex loved the feel of him, loved the weight of him in her hand. Her thumb rubbed the tip of his cock and she felt him jerk under her ministrations.

"Bloody 'ell, Alex."

She continued to rub the tip of him slowly, feeling small droplets start to form. This wasn't about sex anymore; it was about Alex showing him that she did in fact care for him.

Her hand moved lower, cupping his balls and slightly squeezing, she looked up into his face, his eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. He was definitely enjoying what she was doing to him.

He spread his legs wider and Alex took him fully into her hand, he was extremely hard and she had to fight the urge to lower her mouth onto his cock and suck eagerly. That would come later, for now she was going to build up to it. She was tossing him off and he was enjoying every moment. He could feel her nails scratching him slightly and he wanted her wet hot mouth on his dick. He wanted to come in her mouth and watch.

"Alex, please."

She grabbed his cock a little tighter and smiled.

"What? Tell me what you want."

His hips jerked upwards and Alex lifted the duvet, his cock was standing to attention in the cool air.

"Suck it. Want you to…ooooh.."

Alex had lowered her head, her mouth sucking just the tip of him and she didn't know if he would last long. Her mouth ran down the length of him, sucking and licking. She loved the musky taste of him and she could feel him tensing. He was close.

She sucked harder and Gene opened his eyes and tried to focus on the ceiling. He'd had blowjobs from numerous prozzies before but none of them had taken him to the heights he was experiencing, with one final suck, he was coming in her mouth, crying out her name, the bed sheets bunched in his fists.

"Fuck, ahhh…Alex!"

Alex swallowed, once, twice and licked him clean. She crawled up to him and snuggled into his chest, his arm coming to rest at her waist as he tried to get his breath back.

"Christ…Bolls. You…tryin'..to…kill me?"

She smiled somewhat innocently and kissed his parted lips.

"No, I was trying to make you come."

Taking a deep breath, Gene turned is face towards Alex.

"Uh, I think me should maybe…talk."

His words sounded forced but he was going to go through with this. They needed to sort out things, sort out what had happened. No, what was happening between them. It could end in disaster but at least he could say to himself that he'd tried.

Alex sat up in bed and watched as Gene mirrored her actions. Was sitting in bed after giving him a blowjob the best time to talk?

"Alright. I take it you'd like to talk about…us?"

She spoke hesitantly, not knowing where the conversation would take them.

He reached over the edge of her bed and found is discarded suit jacket. Going through his pockets, he found his cigarettes and lighter and stuck a fag in his mouth. Lighting up, he nodded and took a large draw.

"This is new to me, Alex. I'm not one fer sharin' my feelin's with a bird. With you."

Looking at the head of his cigarette, Alex quickly jumped out of bed and returned holding an ashtray.

"Ta."

He watched as her breasts bounced slightly as she made her way back to bed. He was getting distracted. Not a good thing.

What 'append a couple of nights ago, wasn't me. I dunno what got into me. I shoulda stopped and walked right out of Luigi's…"

"It was too much to handle, you reacted in the only way you could. You didn't hear me complaining, did you?"

Gene sat up straighter and stubbed his cigarette out angrily.

"I reacted like an arse! I fucked you and left you and I'm not that kind of bloke, Alex! 'Ow can you forgive so easily?"

_Because, maybe just maybe I love you!_

"I'm very understanding. I'm not going to tell you what you did was right and it certainly wasn't wrong but the sexual tension between us has been – "

"It ain't just about bloody sex!"

Alex stopped and watched as Gene hung his head low and sighed.

"At first it was, I wanted to shag you every way possible, I don't know 'ow, but things 'ave changed. I've changed, and it's because of you."

Oh…oh. She hadn't been expecting that.

Gene watched her through heavy lidded eyes; she looked shocked, surprised and a little…excited? Christ, why was it so bloody hard to tell her how he felt? He wasn't going to profess his undying love for her, but telling her she meant more to him than just a shag was a start.

"OK."

OK? What the bloody hell did OK mean?

Gene stared blankly at her and Alex reached up to caress his chin, it was slightly stubbly and Alex loved the feel of it.

"It's funny how things turn out, isn't it? I never thought I'd be talking about us and our blossoming relationship in my bed when I first came here."

Gene smirked.

"Yeah well, life's full of surprises."

_You can say that again._

Gene turned serious and cradled Alex's small hand in his larger ones.

"I want to make a go of it, you an me. We'll 'ave to be careful round the station but I want to be able to do this every mornin', just wake up an kiss you, watch you put yer slap on."

Christ, he was starting to sound like a right Jessie.

"It's not going to be easy."

"Whatever is?"

Gene leaned over and kissed Alex, her mouth, her cheek, her neck. When she felt him going lower and sucking on one of her nipples she realised that she was falling in love.

* * *

"I'm bloody starved."

Alex lifted her head from inside her fridge and rolled her eyes. There was nothing edible at all. A few eggs that smelled awful, a pint of milk that looked disgustingly sour and something, which she presumed to be an apple, before it had started to go rotten.

Hmm.

Closing the fridge, she lifted up the loaf of bread she had bought a few days ago and peered inside. The bread looked reasonably fresh.

"I can make you toast, I might have so margarine somewhere…"

Gene snorted, lit himself a cigarette and watched as Alex pottered around her kitchen in nothing but his discarded shirt. She looked fantastic.

As he watched her put the bread in the toaster he realised that what was happening was extremely domesticated, before he would have frowned at the thought but it was now just something new that he'd have to adjust to.

"You plannin' on goin' into work dressed like that?"

Alex turned from her task of making toast and smiled.

"I might be, why? Don't you approve?"

"I'll find it bloody 'ard to do any work at all if you are."

A plate of toast was placed in front of him and he inhaled the first slice. Christ he was starving, he thanked Alex as he gave him a cup of tea and finished eating his toast. Alex was just nibbling at hers and staring off into space.

"Earth to Bolly Knickers, what's got you thinkin' that 'ard?"

Alex shrugged. "Just thinking about our case. It's gone from a robbing to something more sinister."

"Don't worry yerself about it, we'll catch the murderin' bastards and lock 'em away for a long time."

Smiling, Alex watched as he ate the last of his toast and got ready to leave for work. Things in 1981 had taken a drastic turn for the better but it was what lay ahead of her in 2008 that made her stomach sink.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Damned Don't Cry**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing.._

**A/N:** _I've given you guys a slightly longer chapter this time, to make up for the fact that i've been updating slowly, i really am lazy at the moment. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, i'm thinking that there's about three chapters of this to go, maybe four. I'll see how i'm feeling lol. Glad you guys are finally enjoying it, i'm thinking of throwing in a bit of angst, i hate to see them happy for too long. I'm a bitch, i know. LOL. All mistakes are mine, sadly. Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Three days had passed since they'd found the murdered body of Dave Stewart in his flat. Three days of hunting down and bribing snouts, re reading witness statements and Gene storming through CID. They were getting nowhere and everyone was becoming quite frustrated at the lack of evidence and action. The coroner's report had revealed nothing of much interest, although they now knew the size of shoe their murderer wore, his size eleven's imprinted on Dave Stewarts chest, bloody and bruised.

Albert Morgan, one of Gene's many snouts had given them information after wheedling a fiver out of Gene, word on the street was that Dave Stewart had a junkie girlfriend who had also lived in his flat, Sarah Smith. They had a rough description to go on, blonde and small with a face that had seen better days. So far she hadn't returned to his flat, her belongings were still there and nothing was out of place. It didn't seem likely that she was involved but they needed something to go on. Maybe she knew whom he had hung about with, maybe she even knew about the robbery at the Post Office. Alex wasn't holding her breath on that one.

Alex glanced over towards Gene's office and watched him as he flipped through some files. Things were going well between them, they hadn't had any more arguments and the sex was fantastic, it seemed that back at her flat Gene couldn't keep his hands off of her, they were always wandering over her breasts or trying to unfasten her jeans. She wasn't complaining, he was a fantastic lover, he could be both rough and gentle and always seemed to satisfy her needs.

Sitting at her desk she looked over the autopsy photographs, it was hard to make out anything on Dave Stewarts battered body; it was covered in bruises, some black and some purple. It had been the repeated stamping of his head that had killed him. Alex felt slightly sorry for him, it wasn't the nicest of deaths, he must have been in a lot of pain with the description Ray had given them of his murderer.

Peering closely at the outline of the shoe marks she briefly recognised the shapes of the sole, they looked suspiciously like Doctor Martins.

Looking up, she watched as Shaz typed on her typewriter, the young woman really was a hard worker. Alex gave her mind a pat on the back for creating such a young and innocent construct, head full of brains and a mouth to match. She really was intelligent.

"Shaz?"

Shaz looked up from her typing and smiled softly at her DI.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Could you come here for a minute, I'd like you to look at something for me."

Shaz slowly stood up and made her way towards Alex's desk, standing straight and watching her DI with a curious eye.

Pushing the autopsy photographs towards her, Alex pointed to the shoe prints and looked up at Shaz.

"Am I right in saying that the shoe prints on Dave Stewarts body are Doctor Martins?"

Shaz bit her bottom lip and peered at the photographs, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah, my mate's 'ave all got pairs. That's definitely DM's."

Alex smiled at the WPC. "Thank you Shaz."

"Is that all, Ma'am?"

"For now, Shaz."

Shaz quickly walked back to her desk and began typing furiously; she stopped for a minute, put her earphones on her head and began listening to her Walkman.

Maybe it was time to find Sarah Smith and ask her a few questions? Alex stood up and entered Gene's office; it was time to do some real police work.

* * *

Alex and Gene sat in the Quattro watching as the young girls milled about looking for punters. It would seem that as well as being a junkie; Sarah Smith was also a prostitute. She had a minor record for soliciting and had been caught a few months before trying to steal one of her customer's wallets. Alex had spoken to several of the girls and they had all said that Sarah would be working tonight. They just had to wait for her to show up.

_She bloody better._

Gene watched Alex as she gazed out of the car window. He'd been staying at her flat now at nights, leaving early in the morning to get back to his so he could have a shower and change his clothes, Alex had insisted on him bringing over a few suits and shirts but he'd said no. He didn't want to get too comfortable with her, not at the moment. He was sure he'd fuck up whatever it was they had soon, it had been great so far but he knew his big mouth would land him in deep shit, either that or at the bottom of the flight of stairs that led to Alex's flat. She really did have a temper on her when she got going.

"This bloody tart 'ad better show up."

Alex blinked lazily and turned to Gene.

"What reason would she have not to?"

"Ow can we be sure that some Tom 'asn't let on to 'er that we're wantin' to take 'er in?"

Rolling her eyes, Alex winded down her window as she watched Gene stick a cigarette between his lips and light it.

"There's this thing called trust, Gene. You think because they have sex with men for a living it means they aren't decent people?"

Gene pouted and took a large drag of his cigarette.

"Look 'ere Bolly. We are _not_ 'avin' this conversation again. Last time you gave me a right smack over this 'ole prozzie business, I was only askin'. Christ on a bike."

"I don't understand why everybody has this misconception that all prostitutes are whores, junkies, stupid and un trustworthy. They are people like the rest of us, it just so happens that certain things may have guided them into the career they now have"

Gene stared at Alex, his eyes falling to her lips.

"Why 'ave you got such a bee in yer bonnet about these tarts?"

There were some things Alex liked to keep to herself and she wasn't going to be telling Gene that her closest friend at college had been prostituting herself at nights to pay her rent and get her through college. She had respected Mandy, stuck with her through thick and thin and when she'd found out her friend was selling her body she had vowed to sort her out and get her back on track.

Un fortunately it was too late, one night Mandy hadn't returned and her body had been found the day after. One of her customers had raped her, beaten her and dumped her outside a Chinese Takeaway. Alex still couldn't quite believe that she was dead, she had been intelligent and hard working, extremely beautiful and one of the nicest people Alex had met during her college days.

Alex sighed and breathed in the cool fresh air from outside, God only knew how she could stand the smoke coming from Gene's cigarette. In 2008 she abhorred smoking, it was a disgusting habit that led to a lot of deaths and she was sure as hell not going to speed up THAT cycle. Alex couldn't imagine how she would react if she ever found out Molly had been smoking. She'd never liked it as a child, her father had always went outside to have his cigarette but she could always smell it on him at night as he lay on her bed reading to her. It was small things that reminded her of her parents, their love, their respect and passion for their jobs…their death.

At first she'd found it hard kissing Gene after he'd had a cigarette, after a bout of gagging he'd taken the hint and had stopped smoking in her flat, when she was awake anyway.

Alex watched as a small white snowflake slowly made it's way down from the sky and inside the Quattro, the instant in hit the inside of the car it began to melt and Alex felt rather sad. It was nearly Christmas, only six days to go, she could always count on something as stupid as snow to remind her of the pain she would probably suffer through the holiday.

"Earth to bleedin' Fruitcake Knickers!"

Alex turned to Gene and looked at him blankly, he sighed, pouted and flung his cigarette butt outside.

"I sometimes wonder about you, Bolly."

"Wonder about what, exactly?"

"I sometimes wonder 'ow many bloody times they dropped you on yer 'ead as a baby! Your concentration span is shorter than that of a goldfish."

Glancing out the window, Alex noted a young, blonde haired girl walk out from the shadows. She looked to be in her early twenties, extremely skinny, bad skin and hardly any teeth. Jesus, how could a young girl turn out so wrong?

"You think that's her?"

Alex nodded and got out of the Quattro. She could hear Gene doing the same, locking the car and walking behind Alex.

"Sarah?"

The young girl turned around and glanced at the police officers.

Alex tried again.

"Sarah Smith?"

"Oo's bloody askin'?"

"I'm DI Drake and this is DCI Hunt."

The young girl stood stock-still and watched as Alex and Gene closed in on her.

"I ain't done nothin' fuckin' wrong, so leave me the hell alone."

Gene stepped in front of Alex and glared at the young woman.

"Look 'ere bloody Miss 'igh n Mighty, we're 'ere about yer so called boyfriend. Dave Stewart."

Sarah glared back at Gene and folded her arms against her body, she looked frail and fragile, and Alex wondered why the girl was taking drugs and selling her body.

"Wot's 'e bloody done now?"

Alex lowered her head and spoke softly.

"He's dead, Sarah."

Sarah laughed and reached into her bag, lighting up a cigarette she looked at the two officers with nothing but contempt.

"Bugger off! I saw 'im a couple of days ago, looked alive and well too."

Looking at Gene, Alex stepped closer to Sarah and watched as the young girl stood shaking, concentrating on the ground beneath her. The snow was falling faster now and Alex pulled her jacket closer to her chest, it was starting to get nippy.

"I think it would be best if we discussed this down at the station. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

Sarah's head snapped up and she took a large draw of her cigarette.

"About what? You tryin' to pin Dave's murder on me, eh? Ere's a newsflash for you coppers, I didn't do it!"

Alex sighed. This wasn't going well, the woman was on the defensive and Gene was getting extremely pissed off with her confrontational behaviour. It looked like they'd have to drag her in.

"Right, I've 'ad enough of this bollocks. You're comin' with us whether you like it or not, got it?"

Sarah spat at Gene and flung her cigarette at him.

"Fuck off."

In a flash, Gene had the woman by her coat and was pushing her into the backseat of the Quattro, Alex shook her head and followed, wary of the looks she was getting from the other prostitutes. Alex didn't think they'd get anything out of Sarah today.

* * *

She'd been right, after three hours of questioning the young woman they had nothing. She was evading their questions and shouting abuse at Gene, he'd had enough and had thrown her in one of the cells over night, maybe she'd decide to start talking in the morning.

Alex and Gene sat in Luigi's, they were onto their third bottle of wine and Alex was feeling extremely drunk. The rest of CID were there too, Chris and Shaz were whispering to each other and giggling like school kids and Ray was trying to chat up a black haired woman with very large breasts. Nothing new there.

"I think…I've had a bit too much to drink, Gene."

Gene finished off his glass of wine and drunkenly leered at Alex. She was fucking gorgeous, she looked absolutely plastered but he wanted her, against the wall, on her bed, on top of the kitchen worktop. He was already half hard and she hadn't so much as touched him yet, he had it bad for her but he wasn't complaining. Their shagging was intense, she gave brilliant blowjobs and they really were good together in bed.

"Think I'll 'ave to agree with you there, Bolls."

"Mmm, fancy going upstairs?"

His cock twitched at the thought of shagging her senseless. Quickly standing up, he drained the last of the wine that was in Alex's glass and pulled her from her seat. Ray watched them drunkenly stumble up the stairs and outside and shook his head. He bloody knew it, they were shagging! He couldn't complain, DI Drake was a right looker and she had a great pair of tits on her too, but she was off limits. If the Guv was giving her one, anyone who looked at her twice would face the wrath of the Manc Lion, he didn't like to share.

Ray was pulled from his thoughts as the black haired beauty he was in the middle of chatting up gripped his thigh and whispered something crude in his ear.

"Fuckin' 'ell Bolls!"

Gene found himself sprawled on her floor after being pushed through the front door of her flat rather violently. She stood watching him and smiled as she kicked the door closed.

"Thought you liked it rough."

Gene sat up, his hair falling into his eyes.

"There's a difference between rough and rough enough to break my bleedin' arm!"

Alex slowly began to strip off her clothing, she'd had a lot to drink and found standing in the same place for longer than two seconds extremely difficult. Gene watched in amusement as she lurched all over the place trying to undo her jeans and pull them off.

"Need 'elp?"

Alex pulled her jeans off and threw them onto the sofa.

"Just you get yourself through to that bedroom Gene Hunt."

He didn't need telling twice and quickly got up off the floor and stumbled through to her bedroom. He found himself being pushed onto her bed, his tie being pulled off and flung into the air, his belt was unbuckled and his trousers were unfastened quicker than he could blink. He felt Alex's cool hands dip into the fabric of his boxers and grab hold of his now hard cock, she pumped him a few times before removing her underwear and guiding his hand to her wetness.

"Mmm, love this…so wet. So tight."

Gene's hand cupped her pussy, his fingers dipping into her heat. He could feel her start to contract around his fingers and plunged them deeper.

"oooh, yes!"

She was close and he needed her. He guided Alex off of him and stretched himself towards her bedside unit, reaching into the drawer he pulled out a condom and pulled his boxers down. He could undress later; all he wanted to do was fuck her senseless.

Alex snatched the condom from his hands and ripped the packaging open with her teeth, sliding it down his hard cock, she kissed him drunkenly as he entered her swiftly.

"Unnghh. So hard, Gene."

She was on top, for the first time and she was totally in control. She moved her body in time with Gene's, his hands finding their way to her waist as he guided her onto his length again and again.

"Never tire of shaggin' you, Alex."

"Harder. Oh, _harder._"

He could feel himself tensing as Alex's tightness clamped down around his cock, he was going to come any second, his vision was becoming blurred and he was finding it harder to keep his eyes open. Alex leaned down and kissed him roughly, her cry muffled against his lips as she came, her orgasm so intense. Gene continued to pump into her, losing himself in her heat, her tight wet heat and he came, her name on his lips.

"Fuck, _Alex._"

Alex leaned on him heavily and tried to catch her breath, the sex was just as good drunk as it was sober. She smiled and kissed Gene's parted lips softly, before rolling off of him and relaxing on her bed. Her muscles felt like jelly and she could still feel her insides pulsating after her orgasm.

Gene rubbed a hand across his face before removing the condom from his now soft cock and tying it up before depositing it in the bin.

Gene turned to Alex and watched her as she got her breath back; she looked gorgeous and thoroughly shagged.

She rolled over towards him sleepily and yawned, her arm finding its way around his waist, her mouth against his neck.

Before Gene fell asleep he heard Alex mumble softly.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Gene Hunt."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Damned Don't Cry**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing..._

**A/N: **_Thank you again for all the lovely reviews. No smut in this chapter, just swearing and angst and a little violence. Will pick up again next chapter, just wanted to get some of the plot out of the way so i could smother you guys with smut! They will make up, i promise. Constructive Criticism and Reviews appreciated muchly. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_I think I'm falling in love with you._

Gene couldn't sleep that night; as much as he was exhausted his mind just wouldn't rest. She was falling in love with him…no she _thought _she was.

He swallowed hard, the lump in his throat growing in size as Alex shifted next to him in bed. He'd always thought himself incapable of love but then Alex had come along, waving her pert arse in the air and arguing with him every minute of the day, he'd felt himself falling fast. Maybe it was the alcohol that had made her vocal on her feelings, maybe she hadn't been planning on telling him at all, maybe it just slipped out.

Christ. What was happening to him? He was in dangerous territory.

He'd told her of the things he wanted, he needed her and wanted her and he wouldn't be able to give her up, ever. But his doubts had started to resurface. Maybe she was in fact falling in love with him, maybe she already was but what would happen when he put all his cards on the table, telling her that he loved _her._ What the bloody hell would happen to him if she found someone younger and smarter? It would break his big bloody heart in two, that's what would happen.

He'd been angry when his wife had upped and left him and he didn't think his feelings for her even came close to what he felt for Alex. The woman had stayed with him through thick and thin but then one day she'd had enough. What would happen if Alex had enough of him?

His mind was racing in circles and suddenly he felt too hot, felt too damned tight. Quickly rising out of bed, without waking Alex, he shuffled through to her bathroom and stood over the sink. His stomach felt heavy, he didn't want to throw up and he didn't think he was going to, but he ran the cold tap and splashed some water on his face.

He knew starting a relationship from the beginning was going to be difficult in the least but they were past the first stage. He shouldn't be feeling like he was going to lose Alex when just hours ago she'd practically told him she loved him.

What the fuck was he doing?

He made his way into the kitchen and stood over the kettle, he needed a cup of tea, he didn't think he could handle anything stronger which was unusual for him. He was dying for a fag but he knew Alex would have something to say in the morning if she smelled smoke. Fuck it; he was going to have one anyway.

Leaving the kettle boiling, he found his trousers and searched through the pockets until he found his fags and lighter. He stood next to the window, opened it slightly and lit up. He was stressed and the Gene Genie never got stressed. Maybe he was getting soft in his old age. The Manc Lion turning into nothing but a mere pussycat. He wanted to laugh but he didn't have the energy to do so.

He took a long drag of his cigarette and looked out of the window into the night.

* * *

When Alex woke in the morning, Gene was lying next to her snoring. He looked tired and troubled and Alex wondered what was going on in that mind of his.

She pottered about for a while, made herself a cup of coffee and got dressed for work.

She might have made the biggest mistake of her life last night. She'd been drunk and tired and it had just slipped from her mouth before she could stop herself and then she'd fallen asleep leaving Gene to process what she'd just said. She didn't want him to tell her that he loved her or thought that he did, he wasn't that kind of person but she hadn't thought herself to be the kind of person to blurt out something like that full of drink. Alcohol in 1981 was getting her into sticky and difficult situations and she only had herself to blame if Gene woke up and told her he couldn't hack it, couldn't be with her anymore.

She sat at her kitchen table and stared into the fourth cup of coffee that morning. It was cold but she continued to drink it. She needed something to do.

Gene stumbled into the kitchen looking scruffy in just his boxers. His hair was ruffled with sleep and he needed a shave but Alex still wanted him. She'd always want him, she hadn't felt like this with any man before, not even her prick of a husband. She had it bad and she might have just buggered it up.

Gene rubbed the back of his neck and watched as she got up quickly and put the kettle on.

"Mornin."

Alex had her back to him, she bit her bottom lip.

"Morning."

She wasn't going to mention that her flat smelled of smoke.

It felt awkward this morning, Gene standing in the middle of her kitchen watching her as she made him a cup of tea. He sighed.

"I'm just goin' to get dressed."

"OK."

Alex heard him shuffling through to the bedroom and closed her eyes. She really had buggered things up.

It was the first morning that Gene had stayed, instead of going to his flat to get changed and it made Alex feel a bit better. They walked into CID together, Gene wandered into his office and Alex plonked herself down at her desk. Ray, Chris and Shaz glanced at Gene in his office and then to Alex who sat numbly at her desk.

"You alright, Ma'am."

Shaz watched her DI re arrange a pencil on her desk and look up.

"Yes, fine. I'm fine."

Shaz raised her eyebrows at Chris and Chris just stared dumbly back at her.

Ray reclined on his chair and sucked on his cigarette.

"We questionin' that bird this mornin', Boss?"

Sarah Smith. Alex had forgotten about her. She hoped that the young woman might tell them something useful and the thought of Gene sitting in on the interview in the mood he was in made Alex tense slightly.

"Yes. Ray, why don't you come with me to question her, the Guv said he was rather busy this morning."

Sitting up, Ray watched the Guv through his office window. Both feet were up on his desk and he had a fag hanging out of his mouth. He didn't look busy at all.

"You sure 'e doesn't want to sit in with us, Boss?"

"Very sure."

* * *

Sarah Smith looked slightly dishevelled, as she sat in the interview room puffing away on a fag. She looked up as Alex entered along with Ray and shook her head.

"I shouldn't bloody be 'ere!"

Alex sat down slowly and watched the girl as she flicked her ash angrily into the ashtray and scratched her arm.

"How long were you and Dave Stewart an item?"

The young woman laughed and took another drag of her fag.

"You mean, 'ow long was I fuckin' 'im?"

Alex nodded.

"None of yer damned business."

Ray sat forward, and glared at the young woman.

"Look 'ere, luv. We know that ponce Stewart was into dodgy stuff, so why don't you stop with the smart mouth an' tell us what you bloody know."

Stubbing out her cigarette angrily, Sarah leaned her elbows on the table and leaned forward.

"E was a good bloke, wouldn't 'urt a bloody fly. I didn't kill 'im and I don't know 'oo did. Alright?"

"Did you know about any of his dealings? We know he was involved in that Post Office shootout. Three men were murdered Sarah, and then Dave was beaten to death shortly afterwards. Don't you think that's a little strange?"

Sighing, Sarah nodded.

"Me brother told Dave to go to the Post Office that day, said 'e was goin' to rob the place. Wanted Dave there as a witness, but 'e never said anythin' 'bout killin' anyone."

Finally they were getting somewhere. Alex felt relieved that maybe they'd be able to solve this case.

"Your brother organised everything then?"

Sarah nodded.

"Im an 'is mates. Look I love me brother but when I 'eard about the killings…I didn't think 'e ad it in 'im."

Ray watched as Sarah brushed hair out of her face. Stupid bloody tart.

"We need the name of your brother and we need to know where we can find him, Sarah."

"I've told you enough. If 'e knew I was tellin' you this stuff 'ed…"

"He's in a hell of a lot of trouble Sarah, three men are dead, Dave is dead…there might be more. Your brother is a very dangerous man."

Sarah bit her lip and lit up another cigarette.

"Ian, 'is name is Ian an 'ell probably be with 'is mates. You'll find 'im at the Black 'orse."

Alex looked over to Ray and he nodded at her.

"I know the place."

Alex thanked Sarah, both her and Ray walking out of the interview room to be confronted with an angry looking Gene glaring at Alex.

"Why wasn't I bloody informed that you two were goin' to question that slapper?"

Alex stepped forward. Christ, he was in one of his foul moods and she was probably to blame. Her and her big mouth, she couldn't keep it shut.

"I thought it would be in everyone's best interests if I – "

"I don't give a bloody damn what you thought, Drake. I'm yer DCI and things go through me before you two wander off and question a suspect."

"She wasn't a suspect!"

"I don't care!" Gene roared, his eyes blazing, flicking between Ray and Alex.

Alex folded her arms and stared at Gene, again he was being a typical bastard.

"You saw how she reacted yesterday when we asked her a few questions, I didn't want you in there for her to clam up and tell us nothing."

Gene pursed his lips.

"She's a stupid bloody tart who doesn't know what kind of shit she's involved in an you're puttin' her interests before anybody else's. We're coppers Drake, sometimes I think you need reminding of that fact."

Alex recoiled slightly. What the..?

"I know what we _are_ Gene, the woman was bloody scared! You can't get it through your thick Northern skull that sometimes we have to treat the people we deal with everyday with a little respect."

"It's 'ard to respect a tart that lies on 'er back for money, Drake."

Alex froze and glared at Gene coldly. He deserved a slap; he didn't know a damned thing about what women like Sarah were going through, about what girls like Mandy had went through. She'd had enough of his shitty behaviour and began to walk off, her curls bouncing in the air.

"Where the bloody 'ell do you think you're goin', Drake?"

Gene was marching behind her, watching as her arse wiggled in that seductive way he loved. Fuck, what the hell was he doing? He was pushing her away, all because he was an insecure bastard.

"I'm going to solve this case! There, I've briefed you on my actions for today. Happy now?"

Gene stopped going after her and hung his head.

What the bloody hell had he done?

* * *

Alex and Ray stood outside the Black Horse and watched as men wandered in and out. Alex was still seething with Gene's behaviour; she didn't want to see him tonight, or the night after that. Not until he got a grip of himself and grew up. He had so many sides to him, the loving and tender side, the animalistic side and the side of him that she detested so much, the thick Northern side that pissed her off and angered her. He was a man, but sometimes acted like a petulant child, angry because he wasn't invited to something. If she'd dragged him in instead of Ray they would have got nothing from Sarah and they would still be sitting in CID with no leads to go on.

Bastard.

Ray watched Alex and shook his head slightly. There was no way things would work out between her and the Guv. Everyone had wanted to shag her when she'd walked into Luigi's that day looking bloody shaggable but they all knew they didn't have a chance, Ray thought that maybe even the Guv had thought that but she had taken a weird liking to him.

It was a love/hate relationship really, but without the love. The Guv was the kind of bloke who shagged and left his birds, but him and Drake had been going at it for a while now, which surprised Ray. He hadn't told Chris, the div would blurt it out and Ray didn't want either Gene or Drake as much as he detested her at times to get into any trouble. He'd let them get on with it he supposed, as long as it didn't get in the way of them working together. He needed Alex to have a clear head, for all they knew, the murdering scum that were in the Black Horse could be armed, he doubted it though.

We goin' in then?"

Ray flicked his cigarette into the air and walked through the doors of the Black Horse. Alex followed him, blinking back the smoke that assaulted both her nostrils and her eyes. Thank God smoking in pubs wouldn't be allowed forever.

It looked like any other pub in London, dark, brown and dingy. Alex followed Ray to the bar.

The barman looked to be in his early sixties, his hair pure white and his face looking lived in.

"We're looking for Ian Smith."

The barman pointed to a table in the far end of the pub and picked up a glass, cleaning it.

Alex and Ray waked over to the table and watched as the table of young men downed pints of beer and laughed at a crude joke one of them had told.

A bald man, who looked to be about twenty five turned and eyed up Alex, his eyebrows raised as he nudged his friends.

"Ello gorgeous."

Alex smiled sweetly and flipped out her warrant card.

"I'm DI Alex Drake and this is – "

Alex was abruptly cut off as the occupants of the table flew up from their chairs, one of them barrelled into Alex, pushing her roughly to the floor, her cheek hitting the floor with a slight crack. She could taste the metallic tinge as blood began to seep from her mouth, she'd bit her tongue as she hit the floor hard and her cheek felt numb. She hoped she hadn't broken it. Her lips felt sore and big and she winced as she licked it. It was burst right open.

Ray was hit over the back of the head with an empty pint glass and kicked in the gut as he lay on the floor. The men bolting for the door, shouting as they exited the Black Horse. Alex noted numbly that one of them were wearing a pair of Doctor Martins.

Alex watched from her view on the floor as Ray gingerly got up and walked over to check on her. She closed her eyes in annoyance and pain and tried to sigh. Her mouth too sore to talk or move.

Gene wasn't going to like this one bit.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Damned Don't Cry**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing.._

**A/N: ** _I just can't stop writing at the moment. I seem to be writing more and more in recent chapters, don't know what's got into me. Thank you to everybody who has been reviewing and has stuck with this fic. You guys are great. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"I dunno wot to do, Chris."

"No bloody way, e'll 'ave my bollocks on a plate!"

"She's in a bit of a bad state, got a face on 'er."

"Very noticeable."

"Chris, no, you twat!"

Alex sighed as she listened to Ray argue with Chris over the phone. They had both agreed that it wouldn't be in their best interests to phone Gene and explain the situation. He'd come marching over to the Black Horse and hound Ray for details, give Alex the lecture of her life and find the lowlifes and probably kill them.

No, it wasn't wise for them to phone Gene.

She sat on one of the pub tables, her legs dangling and her hands folded in her lap. Her face hurt like hell, the gash on her lip kept re opening and she could still taste blood in her mouth. She felt awful and knew she probably looked ten times worse. Every time Ray glanced at her he'd wince and then try to reassure her that everything was fine with a strained smile. Not good. How the hell was she going to work in CID without anyone noticing her face? The truth was, everyone would notice and Gene would find out eventually, he'd go ballistic that was for sure.

She'd done this in anger, waltzing off to the pub without letting Gene know. Thank God she'd taken Ray along with her. He'd done his best to try and clean her face up, being extremely careful when it came to cleaning her now fat and bloodied lip, she hadn't thought that he could be so gentle.

"I'm goin' to be strung up by my scrotum fer this, Boss."

Ray had wandered over to Alex, his conversation with Chris over the phone now finished. He looked like a man being led to the gallows.

"Stop worrying. It wasn't your fault."

She really had to try and stop speaking, it hurt like hell.

"I should 'ave been in front, I would 'ave been the one with a face like…"

Alex arched an eyebrow and winced as the pain radiated from her cheek up to her eye.

"You got knocked down pretty damn 'ard."

"What did Chris have to say for himself?"

Ray lit up a cigarette and sucked on it for several seconds.

"The Guv knows, 'es on 'is way now."

Alex sat forward and gripped the table.

"What?"

She moaned and covered her injured cheek with her hand. Oh God, what she needed was something to knock her out. She wanted to sleep for at least a month, by that time her face would probably be healed.

Images of Gene marching round the Black Horse ranting and raving and shouting sprung to Alex's mind and she hunched her shoulders and resigned defeat. It was best to get it over with, and then she could just go back to her flat and pass out.

"Ray, when the Guv get's here I want you to shut your mouth and keep it shut. I will take full responsibility for what happened here today, got it?"

Ray stared at her open mouthed and shook his head.

"I should of – "

"Ray. This _wasn't_ your fault. It was mine. I was angry and _I_ decided to come here and find Ian Smith and look where it's got us. You've got a nasty gash on the back of your scalp; my face feels like someone has hit me with a hammer…"

Both Alex and Ray winced as they heard the brakes of the Quattro screech outside of the Black Horse. Gene had arrived. Shit.

The doors of the Black Horse were flung open and Gene marched in along with Chris who looked extremely nervous. Gene glanced around the pub before spotting both Alex and Ray and marched over to them, his face like thunder.

"What the _fuck_ is going…"

Gene stopped midway of his sentence and stared at Alex's face. Chris hadn't mentioned that she'd been injured. He'd only said something about suspects getting away. Christ, she looked a mess. Her cheek was swollen and red and her lip fat, still bleeding slightly as she tried to smile.

"Alex…"

He couldn't think of anything else to say as he watched her eyes begin to water, her bottom lip tremble. Christ, what was he meant to do? Ray was standing watching them intently, cigarette hanging from his mouth.

Gene took a hesitant step forward to Alex and reached out, his hand wanting to cup her cheek but he was just too scared to in case he hurt her. He must look a right twat to everyone else in the Pub looking on with interest.

"'Ow did this 'appen?"

Ray didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to get shouted at and definitely didn't want to get a smack. His head was killing him, the bastard had given him a right whack with the pint glass, he was still picking bits of glass from his perm.

"Guv." Ray sighed and bowed his head. "It's.."

"Not his fault."

Gene and Ray turned to Alex, her eyes were still watering but her lip had stopped trembling, Gene prayed to whatever God there was that she wasn't crying. He found it extremely difficult to deal with crying women, he didn't know if it was the howling or the sobbing, but he couldn't handle it.

Gene sniffed.

"Is it just me, or am I standin' 'ere like a right twat while you two pretend that I didn't ask you a question?"

"I asked Ray to come along with me to bring in Ian Smith, the brother of the young woman we brought in yesterday."

Gene looked at her blankly.

"Right. Just you and King Twatship 'ere. Do you know what could 'ave 'appened to you if them bastards were armed?"

Gene's voice began to rise with each word he spat at them, he truly was angry.

His gut was in pieces. The woman he was meant to protect was sitting in front of him nearly in tears and in pain and the only thing he could do was shout. He was panicking inside, he didn't know how to react, he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her all better, apologise for him acting like a right bastard in the morning but he froze. He was angry, she had been selfish and stupid and walked out of the office with Ray without even letting him know. What would have happened if the bastards had been armed, killing them both in the process of fleeing? He felt slightly sick.

"Just one thing after a bloody nother with you, isn't it Drake? Not 'appy nearly gettin' yourself killed on the first day of the job, or freezin' to death in a freezer, you 'ave to take it that one step further and approach a gang of murderin' twats without any back up."

"I wanted to – "

Gene's fist landed on the table next to her with a large thump.

"Shut up!"

Ray took one last drag from his cigarette and put it out, waiting for Gene to start picking on him. He didn't have to wait long; the Manc Lion turned to his prey and eyed him hungrily.

"You."

Ray coughed nervously, his eyes darting between Chris and the Guv.

"Tell me, 'ow did this 'appen."

"Uh.." Ray glanced at Alex, she was busy poking and prodding her burst lip, glaring a hole through the Guv's back in the process.

"Well, we went over to the group of lads, the Boss I mean..DI Drake showed 'em 'er warrant card and the bastards just flew at us. They pushed DI Drake to the floor and smashed be over the 'ead with a pint glass…Guv."

"Did it knock any sense into yer?"

Ray couldn't move. He hated this, when the Guv was in one of his moods, one of the worst moods he'd been in for a long while. Wasn't as if he'd paid them thugs to knock his DI to the floor and assault him with a pint glass, was it?

"Uh, dunno…"

Gene paced back and forth, his hands clenching into fists and relaxing again. He was tense, angry and upset. He just wanted to get Bolly seen to and then drop her off at her place. He didn't think he'd be able to see her tonight without going off on her about her recent behaviour. He couldn't handle seeing her in the state she was in.

Gene glared at Ray.

"Right. I'm droppin' you off back at CID and then getting' this one 'ere –"

Gene nodded his head towards Alex.

"Seen to. Yer face looks a bloody mess."

Alex was in no fit state to argue, she was in pain and shaken up with today's events and just wanted to crawl into bed. She didn't care if Gene joined her. She'd followed a lead and found out several things that were prominent in their case. There was a large probability that one of the men who had been sat at the table with Ian Smith was Dave Stewart's murderer. She'd tell Gene when she was feeling a little better. He could bugger off at the moment. There was no way he was getting away with shouting at her like that.

* * *

Alex wearily opened the door to her flat and stepped inside, leaving the door open for Gene to follow through. He'd made her go to the hospital, despite her telling him that she didn't want to go. They had checked her cheek, nothing was broken or fractured, just badly bruised, they had also stitched up her lip. She looked terrible, tired and in pain and badly in need of a wash.

She hadn't spoken to Gene since leaving the Black Horse; he'd been fine with that. Brooding and glaring at her in the Quattro when he could, he never could keep his eyes on the road long enough when Alex was in his car.

He now stood in the middle of her living room watching her undress as quickly as she could. She wandered into her bathroom, shutting the door with a forceful thud. He was left to his own devices as she showered.

He paced the length of her living room, glaring at the floor beneath his feet. He quickly pulled out his cigarettes and shoved one in his mouth angrily, lighting it up and puffing away. If Alex mentioned one word about the smoke he was sure he would lose it with her. He hadn't felt anything like this since the night he'd snapped and shagged her against the wall outside her flat. Not a good sign. He was out of control and he needed to calm down before he did something he'd regret.

She'd put herself in danger unwillingly of course but nevertheless there had been a chance he could have lost her today without him telling her how he really felt. He'd been thinking it over in the confines of his office for several hours. What it exactly was that he felt for Alex, all the thinking had made his head hurt and he'd polished off the contents of one of his hip flasks. She could have died, and the last thing they'd done before hand was argue. He'd shouted at her and she'd stormed off angry, and he would never have forgiven himself if she had died. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he didn't know how.

He wasn't that kind of bloke. He was a man; a rough manly bloke and he didn't put his feelings out there. He wasn't into any of that poncy crap. He wouldn't write her love letters or poems, wouldn't remember their one-month anniversary, wouldn't surprise her with chocolates and flowers. He wasn't made like that! He really did hope that Alex understood that, hoped she didn't expect any of those things from him, because she'd be waiting a long bloody time.

He could hear the shower being shut off, he stubbed out his cigarette and threw himself on her sofa and waited patiently as she dried herself and exited the bathroom. He watched her as she slowly sat down and sighed. Her face looked worse because of her freshly scrubbed state. There was slight bruising, but he knew the real bruising would come tomorrow or later in the week. Her bottom lip was swollen and he wanted to suck it into his mouth, wanted to kiss her better. No. He wanted to shout at her, scream at her for her stupidity. He sighed too. He didn't know _what_ he wanted to do to her anymore.

They sat in silence, neither one wanted to argue, neither one wanted to talk.

Gene broke the silence.

"You OK?"

Alex snorted and turned to him. Even if her face was swollen and bruised, she was still beautiful. She always would be to him. Sex on bloody legs she was.

"Do I look OK, Gene?"

He stood up and glared at her.

"Don't go all bitchy on me, Alex. I didn't do that to you and I certainly didn't get yer into the situation you got yerself in today!"

Alex stood up too, her eyes watery but she was standing her ground.

"I followed a lead."

"No, you stormed off in a mood and wanted to make a _point_. Well you have, and look where it's gotten yer."

"I didn't ask to be pushed to the bloody ground!"

She was now shouting, her face aching with the use of her muscles. Why wouldn't he go? Why wouldn't he take her into his arms and tell her everything was OK?

Gene pursed his lips and took a step towards Alex.

"I didn't come back 'ere to argue with yer. I want to know if you're OK. Are…we OK?"

Swallowing slowly, Alex shrugged.

"I don't know. Are we?"

What? Why was she asking him that?

"I know I was drunk last night, and I know I told you I thought I was falling in love with you, but that gives you no right to speak to me the way you did today just because I scared you."

"You didn't – "

"I'm not your wife, Gene. I'm not going to walk out on you, so really it's up to you. You said you wanted me, wanted _this_. I don't know if I believe that anymore."

"Ow can you…"

He didn't know what to say.

"What I feel for you…I didn't feel like this when I first met you, Gene. It's grown, and you've grown into a wonderful man but sometimes you let everything you've learned recently slip away and you become the same boorish, ignorant brute that you were before and I don't know if I can handle you going off the rails every time I tell you how I feel, or let something slip."

Gene's eyes stared at the floor. He couldn't meet her gaze.

"I'm not one of those blokes who professes their undying love. I never will be."

"I don't want that from you!"

Gene looked up sharply.

"What do you want then, Alex?"

She stepped closer to him this time, her hand finding his and squeezing it softly.

"I just want you. I want Gene Hunt. I don't _want_ you to change."

Their lips met slowly and softly. He could feel the stitches on her lip tickling his as he deepened the kiss. How could a tosser like himself have someone like Alex by his side? She was too good for him, too good.

"Mmm, bedroom." Alex mumbled sleepily. She was exhausted; Gene would be doing all the work tonight. She'd just lie back and relax, she'd just feel.

They made it to the bedroom, Alex was wearing one of his shirts and he suddenly noticed that she looked better in it than he did. He peeled it from her body and let it drop to the floor, taking in her clean and soft skin. She was utterly magnificent. His hand moved it's way up her body and lightly grasped her breast, she moaned as he rubbed her nipple into hardness and did the same to the other. He knew she was tired, he was going to take his time and hopefully afterwards she'd sleep like a baby.

She lay down on the bed and parted her legs as Gene undressed himself. She glanced down at his boxers, noting his cock straining through the fabric and licked her lips at the thought of him, big and hard inside of her.

"Like what you see?"

He smirked as she nodded and lay himself down on her bed next to her. She smelled like soap and the body lotion she used and suddenly found himself feeling the need to show her that he too was falling in love. Falling so hard that when it happened, when he told her those three words, he'd be giving her a part of himself that no one else had ever had. It was a scary thought, but he knew it would happen.

His hand trailed down the length of her body, resting at the top of her bush, his fingers probing her lips finding nothing but silky wetness. Alex writhed on the bed as he thrust two fingers into her, in and out. In and out.

"Oooh…uhh."

"You like that?"

He whispered softly, he knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from her lips. Wanted to hear what he did to her, how he made her feel.

"So good, want you. Oooh.., want you…inside…me."

He quickly pulled his boxers off and positioned himself over her, completely forgetting to grab a condom and entered her slowly. She was so tight, wet and hot and he stopped himself from thrusting inside of her erratically. He wanted her to enjoy this, want to…

He realised he was making love to her.

"Alex."

Her name sounded soft and silky from his lips, nothing like his usual gruffness and Alex wondered what was wrong. He thrust into her slowly, filling her body with heat and she could feel herself twitching slightly as her orgasm began to build. It felt different somehow; he was being tender and loving, so gentle.

"Christ, fuckin' ungh.."

"Feel so good.."

Alex began to match his thrusts, she didn't care anymore that she was tired, she wanted them to come together, wanted to watch Gene as he came, as her name spilled from his lips.

And she did, she could feel his body tensing, could feel herself begin to clench around his cock as her orgasm struck her, leaving her moaning softly and looking into Gene's eyes as he came, his body bucking into hers. He felt like he couldn't stop coming, spurting into her again and again. It was so intense.

His body covered Alex's as he finally finished, breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.

Alex's eyes were beginning to close, she now wanted to sleep, wanted Gene to hold her through the night. He kissed her slowly and deeply, she responded. He kissed her cheek, her eyelids, her nose. Rolling off of her, he pulled her to him, her head resting in the crook of his arm, she fell asleep almost instantly and Gene watched her, her eye lids fluttering.

_I've fallen in love with you, Alex._

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Damned Don't Cry**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing..._

**A/N:** _Chapter Nine for all you guys that's still reading. Only a few more chapters to go now, i think. But i said that a while back so who knows. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews and words of encouragement. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

It was early when Alex woke, still dark outside. She could feel the hard warmth of Gene next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist, the other on her thigh and she yawned contentedly.

She could feel the steady beating rhythm of his heart against her back and snuggled closer to him, he was so warm and inviting, she just wanted to fall back asleep.

It was nearly Christmas, only a few more days to go and suddenly Alex realised she had done no shopping at all. Everyone had been busy with the Post Office robbery; trying to find evidence, find the scum who had killed three innocent men. The last thing that had been on her mind was going Christmas shopping.

Shit.

Instead of having to find things that would mildly interest Molly for several hours, she had to go out and find things that suited Gene, things that she knew he would like. Which would be difficult. She supposed he'd probably be happy with a bottle of whiskey, or maybe two, a nice Christmas dinner and then Christmas sex. Alex smiled, it wasn't just sex anymore though, they had made love. She knew something had been different, he had been so tender, of course he had his times when he was gentle but this was far more than just gentle sex, he couldn't speak the words so instead had tried to show her how he felt through the physical act.

It had been a wonderful surprise. She wasn't going to mention anything to him though, the last time he'd gotten himself into such a state. He found love such a scary thing and she knew that inside he probably thought she'd grow bored of him. Alex certainly wasn't his wife and she could handle anything he threw at her, be it insults or anger or just his plain stupid drunkenness, she'd take it all in her stride and deal with it.

Her mind wandered back to their case, they had had Ian Smith in the palm of their hands and had let him go, because she had been stupid enough to trust him, hoping he'd come to the station willingly. Urgh, that was the last time she would trust a suspect. Although she now knew who he was she didn't know who had been the owner of the Doctor Martins. She just knew whoever owned them was Dave Stewart's killer.

They would have to take Sarah Smith back in and question her, find out where else her brother and his friends hung out. There was no way they would return to the Black Horse knowing that the police were looking for them and knew one of their local haunts.

Alex yawned again and felt her eyelids becoming heavy with sleep. She would deal with everything in the morning when she woke up, for now she just wanted to rest, and feel Gene sleeping next to her.

* * *

They hadn't been in CID for more than five minutes when a call came in. Gene had been the one who had answered it, his face falling slightly as he listened to the words on the other end of the phone. He couldn't take his eyes away from Alex's as he'd said goodbye and hung up the phone.

He wandered over to her desk, he was giving nothing away as she watched him stand in front of her for several minutes, saying nothing.

"You better come an see this."

Alex stood up and followed him outside along with Ray and Chris. They bundled themselves into the Quattro and Gene sped off; Alex gripped the dashboard as he flung them around corners.

Chris was sitting happily in the back; smoking on a cigarette while Ray kept himself quiet. His head was still aching, he didn't think he had concussion, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"This related to our case then, Guv?"

Chris watched as Gene stiffened a little.

"Yep."

Nothing else was said and Alex felt slightly ill, something was wrong and Gene wasn't telling her. Had someone else been murdered?

The Quattro suddenly stopped outside a small alleyway, there were plods walking about, one was throwing up near the Quattro and Gene glared at him. Everyone got out, following Gene's lead as he walked towards a body. Alex couldn't make out who it was at the moment, Gene was in her way but it wasn't good, she knew that for sure.

"Oo found 'er?"

Alex's heart sank.

One of the plods looked up at Gene's question and pointed in the direction of an elderly woman, sobbing quietly.

"Er gran. Said she was only goin' out fer a pint of milk, never came back. Er gran went lookin' for 'er and found 'er like this."

Alex pushed her way past Gene and the plod and gasped in horror. It was Sarah Smith, her body spread out, her hair a wild mess of knots, grit and blood. Her throat had been slit, extremely deep and there was a small puddle of blood forming around her. It had been recent.

"Shit!"

She stormed off towards the Quattro and took deep breaths. She hadn't listened; Sarah had warned them that her brother wouldn't be happy knowing that she'd willingly given the police information about him. He'd retaliated. How could her brother kill his own sister, in cold blood? It wasn't right, nothing about this case was. Alex felt like throwing up, Sarah Smith was dead, she was young, she could have pulled herself out of prostitution and gotten herself cleaned up. It wasn't right.

What the hell were they going to do now? Too many people were getting killed because of the damned Post Office robbery. How many people would die until they brought Ian Smith in along with his counterparts? Alex dreaded to think.

Ray wandered over towards Alex, as usual a cigarette hung from his lips. He looked pale and tired.

"Ow did 'e know she was the one 'oo told us, Boss?"

"I don't know." Her voice was nothing but a mere whisper. She was upset.

Ray didn't know what to say, he'd written the tart off the first time he'd seen her but that didn't mean she deserved what happened to her. No one did. She may have been a prostitute but she was a human being, a young girl for Christ sakes!

Alex sighed. "We'll have to interview her Grandmother, maybe she can tell us where we can find Ian, her brother."

Ray nodded and they both walked off towards the Grandmother. Gene eyed them warily. Another fucking murder, another pointless fucking murder. Things were getting out of hand; they needed to catch the bastards that had done this. The young girl didn't deserve it.

Gene grabbed Alex's arm as she walked past him, she stopped and looked into his eyes. His gaze dropping to her lips. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought of her angry and upset. Christ, what was he doing? He had to stay focused, a young bloody woman was just murdered.

"You OK?"

Alex nodded. "I will be, it just…she told us that something like this would happen. I didn't listen, I was far more concerned on getting a hold of her brother, if only I'd – "

"They would 'ave got to 'er one way or another, Alex."

"Maybe.."

"We interview the gran, see what she knows. She might even know where 'er bastard of a grandson 'is 'iding out."

Nodding, they made their way towards Sarah and Ian Smith's grandmother.

* * *

"Such a lovely girl, wouldn't 'urt a bleedin' fly. Can't believe it. My Sarah's gone.."

Nora Roberts was a sixty four year old dinner lady at the local school. She'd raised both Ian and Sarah since they were toddlers, both parents dying in a car crash. Sarah had stayed with her grandmother ever since, Ian on the other hand had always been in trouble with the police, he'd left at the age of 16 and Nora only saw him every once in a while. Alex hoped that she'd seen him recently.

"Always been a bastard, always."

Both Alex and Gene stared at her.

"I know 'e's me grandson, but he was and always will be a right bastard. Never any respect, always bullyin' Sarah. Was glad when 'e disappeared, doesn't stop 'im from comin' 'ere every now and then lookin' fer money."

Gene sipped his cup of tea while Alex sat forward on the sofa and clasped her hands together.

"Have you seen him recently? We think he's involved in four murders, possibly five."

Nora gasped and then shook her head.

"Doesn't surprise me. I know it was 'im 'oo killed Sarah. She was so bloody scared when she came 'ome yesterday, babblin' on about bein' questioned and Ian goin' mental when 'e found out. I should 'ave known somethin' was goin' to 'appen to 'er."

Gene pursed his lips.

"You think 'e killed 'er then?"

"I don't know what to think anymore, Mr 'unt."

"Mrs Robertson, did you know that..Sarah was a prostitute?"

Mrs Robertson began to cry again, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue, she nodded her head and Alex felt extremely sorry for the woman, she'd just lost her granddaughter, someone she loved. It was looking a lot like Ian Smith had killed his sister in revenge, how was the poor woman meant to handle something like that?

"Bright young girl like that and she ends up sellin' 'er body. I tried to tell 'er it wasn't a wise decision to do so, but she never listened. Not when it counted. Then she got 'ooked on them drugs, I just wanted to get 'er clean. I wanted me Sarah back."

They asked if Mrs Robertson knew where her grandson was, he'd visited the day before last and had been in a right state, they found out he lived in a flat with a few friends not far from his grandmother's house. They would be keeping an eye on the Black Horse, though it was unlikely he'd return there and they would be watching out for him at his flat. Ian Smith was now considered highly dangerous.

Gene, Ray and Chris stood outside the Quattro smoking; Alex stood next to Gene and watched as the coroner took away Sarah Smith's body.

_We'll get him, Sarah. We'll get him._

* * *

"Ow's the face?"

They sat in the far corner of Luigi's, Gene took a drag of his cigarette and watched Alex as she sipped her wine. She was extremely torn up over the death of Sarah Smith, Gene didn't understand why. The young prostitute had been involved in things she didn't know the half of, it was inevitable that somewhere along the lines she'd get into trouble, they hadn't expected her to turn up dead though, and it was looking a lot like her older brother had murdered her in cold blood. The sick twisted bastard, thought Gene.

Gene had been close to his brother since they were just young kids, always helping each other out. Tending to each other's wounds after their father beat them black and blue, when he'd found out his brother was on drugs he had flipped, given him a right hiding and then afterwards had told him he'd help him as much as he could. But it had never been enough; in the end the drugs took a hold of him so strong that he'd ended up dying due to them. Sometimes he really missed his brother.

"Still sore. I imagine it will be for a few days."

Alex licked her bottom lip unconsciously and Gene felt his cock twitch under the table. The bloody woman didn't have a clue what she did to him sometimes.

"Mmm. Fancy 'eadin' upstairs?"

Alex grinned at Gene's forwardness and nodded her head, finishing the last of her wine. It wasn't wise for her to be mixing painkillers with alcohol; she'd tried to tone down the amount she drank, opting for just two glasses tonight. She felt a little tipsy but she wasn't worried, soon enough she'd be up in her flat, on her back with Gene over her shagging her senseless. She could already feel the wetness begin to seep through her underwear and got up quickly, Gene following behind her.

Ray finished his pint and watched the couple leaving Luigi's. Shaz noticed he wasn't paying attention and looked behind her, the Guv and DI Drake trying to sneak away without being noticed. Shaz was happy for them.

"Goin' to end in bloody tears that is."

Chris looked up at Ray and turned to Shaz drunkenly.

"What's 'e on about?"

Shaz smiled and shook her head.

"Nothin' babe."

* * *

Gene's hands were on her arse as they climbed the stairs to her flat. She tried to slap his hands away but he was persistent, laughing, they stumbled through the front door and Alex began to strip off her clothing. Gene watched her for several seconds before doing them same and following her into the bedroom.

Playfully, he pushed her onto her bed and removed the last of his clothes, his erection straining through the fabric of his boxers. Alex watched him silently, he really was sexy, his firm broad chest, his long and wiry arms. Oh, she would never be able to get enough of him. He joined her on the bed and kissed her roughly, his tongue finding hers quickly. Teasing and tasting.

"Bloody love the way you taste."

Alex hummed in agreement and grabbed his arse, pulling him closer to her. She still had on her underwear, the cloth now damp with her arousal. She sat up and unclasped her bra, flinging it at the bottom of the bed, Gene's hands were immediately on her tits, kneading and massaging the mounds. His expert fingers flicking at her nipples. Moaning, she reached down and grabbed a hold of his hot hard cock and began stroking him slowly.

"Fuckin' 'ell."

Alex felt like she was on fire, she wanted Gene's fingers at her bush, teasing her folds, and circling her clit. She removed one of his hands from her breast and pressed gently at her centre with it. Gene moaned his approval and quickly pushed past her knickers and pushed two fingers inside of her tight wet pussy.

"Yes, oh. More, Gene."

He expertly thrust his fingers in and out finding a quick rhythm and quickly had Alex writhing on her bed moaning his name for all to hear. He smirked and began circling her clit, she was close.

"Want…you inside…me…right now!"

"Soon."

He thrust two fingers inside of her again and had her bucking and moaning, he could feel her walls clenching around his fingers as she came, her juices flowing freely now, covering his fingers. Quickly, he pulled off her knickers and threw them behind him, reaching over to her bedside table; he found a condom and ripped the packaging open, rolling it onto his cock.

When he entered her they both stilled for a moment, her body getting used to his size once again. Gene started thrusting slowly, his eyes never leaving Alex's as they built up a steady rhythm. They were shagging hard and fast, one of Alex's legs flung over his shoulder, he was burying himself to the hilt, Alex letting out a series of small cries.

"Love this…uungghh, wanna shag you…all…the time."

Gene's mouth found Alex's, their tongues copying the tempo of their shagging. Gene broke away from the kiss, his forehead knitted in concentration as he felt himself expanding. He was going to come.

"Goin' to…oh God, goin' to…"

Alex's back arched up off the bed as she found herself lost in another orgasm, her eyes closed and her mouth parted slightly.

Gene thrust once and then again, coming long and hard, his groan echoing off the walls of Alex's bedroom. He was sure they'd be able to hear him down in Luigi's, even if the music was blaring. He didn't care.

Their sweaty bodies melded together as Gene rested his head on her chest, his panting breaths cooling her damp chest.

Slowly, Gene pulled the condom off from his now limp dick and threw it in her bin, settling himself next to her, he was quietly snoring within a few minutes. Alex closed her eyes and grinned.

She'd definitely have to go Christmas shopping.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Damned Don't Cry**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing..._

**A/N: **_ Bit of a long chapter this one, not much plot, just a little smut and Christmas shopping! I'd like to add, i'm no expert on Whiskey's so yeah... Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the reviews. They mean so much!_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

It was finally the weekend and Alex was busy trying to think of what she could get Gene for Christmas. She wasn't very subtle when it came to her trying to get clues. Molly had always seen through her inability to get hints and she supposed Gene would too. The notepad in front of her was blank, she'd tried to write down a few things but nothing came to mind. She detested buying men ties and socks; there really was no thought put into gifts like that. She wanted something he could keep, if the world she lived in at the moment continued to go on if and when she left.

He wasn't much of a jewellery person, he wore his gold chain and his watch but apart from that she had nothing to go on. She supposed she could get him a new watch, maybe have something engraved on the back but it felt a little cheesy.

_Put that at the bottom of the list, don't dismiss it completely._

She laughed to herself, she didn't think anyone else in the world wrote Christmas lists from bottom to top. She quickly scribbled down bottles of whiskey, if she looked long and hard enough she supposed she could find a decent bottle, hopefully something Gene wouldn't polish off in one sitting.

Alex wondered briefly if Gene would get her anything for Christmas. They hadn't spoken about it and she was slightly nervous at the thought of giving Gene gifts on the day and making him feel uncomfortable because he hadn't gotten her anything. She wasn't going to mention it to him, he was probably one of those men who hated surprises and would raid her flat at every chance to find out what she got him.

No, that wouldn't do.

He liked football, that she knew, but what to get him football wise? A shirt? Would he wear it? He probably already had one.

Argh. Thinking of gifts was frustrating her, she was rather clueless.

She stared at her scribbled list and sighed. Maybe it was better if she just went out and had a look, see if anything jumped out at her, screamed Gene Hunt. It seemed like a good idea at the moment.

Just as she put pen to paper again a yawn alerted her to Gene being in the room. She had gotten up early to work on her list and had left him sleeping. She turned around and watched him as he stood in nothing but his boxer shorts, scratching the back of his neck and yawning again.

"What you doin' up so bloody early? It's the weekend, woman!"

Alex smiled and hid her notebook. Gene noticed and took a few steps forwards.

"What you got there?"

"Nothing."

"Why you 'idin' it then?"

Damn. She had been caught out.

Quickly shoving it down the back of the sofa, she smiled innocently at Gene and shrugged. There was no way on earth she was going to tell him she had been trying to think of things to get him for Christmas.

He looked utterly shaggable, she quickly noticed. His hair ruffled from sleep, his morning stubble clearly showing, Alex glanced lower and smirked, if the bulge in his shorts was anything to go by she might not make it out of her flat for a few hours yet.

Gene grinned.

"I was 'opin' you'd still be in bed…"

"Oh, why is that?"

She grinned seductively and Gene quickly made his way over to the sofa. She watched as he sat down next to her, his hand gently resting on her thigh. She could feel the liquid begin to pool between her legs as she thought of Gene fucking her on her sofa. Yes, Christmas shopping could definitely wait.

She was in nothing but his discarded shirt from the night before, she parted her legs slightly, Gene's shirt riding up. His hand wandered between her legs and found her wetness and moaned.

"Bloody 'ell. Yer soakin'."

He leaned in, his lips capturing hers, their first kiss of the morning and she melted. One of his fingers trailed through the hairs of her bush, before finally plunging into her wet, hot tightness and she gasped. He knew what to do to her, how to make her writhe in pleasure, how to make her gasp in surprise and moan in ecstasy. Alex prayed that it would last with Gene, that they would spend as much time as possible with each other. She didn't know how long she had in 1981, she didn't want to leave, not yet but inside her heart would always cry out for Molly. But 2008 could wait for the time being.

Alex manoeuvred herself into a position on the sofa where she was lying down, Gene's finger still thrusting slowly in and out of her, he leaned into her and inserted another finger, her juices coating his digits, his cock straining against the fabric of his boxers.

With Alex he felt young and wanted. He felt like a teenager again, randy as hell and excited with the prospect of shagging Alex again and again. And he would shag her again and again, as long as she let him.

"So tight, Alex."

"ooh, more."

His fingers thrust into her faster, curling slightly as he tried to find the right spot. He watched her face as she screwed her eyes up in pleasure, her mouth set in the shape of an O, as she got lost in the sensations Gene was creating. He leaned over her, his bare chest touching her clothed one, her nipples hard and aching for Gene to touch them, suck them and flick them. She was his to do as he pleased and it made his cock throb harder.

Just as Alex reached her peak, he withdrew his fingers, his hands cupping her breasts through the fabric of his shirt. He quickly undid the buttons and opened his shirt, revealing her perfect tits. He'd always had a thing about them, when he'd first grabbed one in retaliation, he'd felt the weight of it, the feel of it and he'd been lost. Now he could do whatever he wanted to them.

His mouth covered one of her hard aching buds and he sucked eagerly. Alex's hand rested on his head, her fingers combing through his hair as she tried to press his mouth closer to her chest. She was aching for him, her orgasm being ripped away from her.

"More. Want you…oooh."

His mouth had found her other nipple, his hand playing and teasing with the one that had just lost the warmth of his mouth and the attentions of his tongue. His mouth trailed a path from her tits down to her taut stomach; he gazed into her eyes before going lower, his mouth sucking eagerly at her clit, his tongue lapping at her fluid. She was in heaven.

His tongue found her entrance, dipping inside to taste her. Alex opened her legs wider, her hands reaching down trying to push Gene closer to her aching pussy. What that man could do with his mouth.

"Yes! Oh. Yes!"

He brought her to orgasm, her eyes closed as she writhed in pleasure, felt the heat consume her body. Her legs trembling slightly as Gene leaned his head on her thigh, his mouth wet with her juices.

"God.."

Gene smirked. "Not quite, love."

Standing up, Gene pulled his boxers off quickly and settled himself on top of Alex, being careful not to squash her. He kissed her again; she could taste herself on his lips and hummed as Gene nudged his knee between her legs and entered her in one long stroke.

Gene's thrusts were erratic as he shagged Alex, he didn't think he'd last long inside her, her tight wet hot centre teasing him, trying to make him come but he wanted to prolong their shagging. Alex let out a small cry each time he entered her, his cock filling her. She felt complete.

Alex's hands found their way to Gene's arse and squeezed in encouragement as she watched him clench his eyes. He moaned and thrust harder, calling Alex's name as he came.

"Alex, fuck!"

Alex pulled him close and gasped as she felt herself reaching orgasm again, stronger than the last. She didn't think she'd be able to get up and do shopping at this rate.

Gene lay on Alex's sweaty chest, his cheek pressed against her left breast as he tried to get his breath back. Christ, shagging Alex was just bloody fantastic.

Alex brushed Gene's hair from his sweaty forehead and they lay there on the sofa for a while, dozing lightly.

Gene was snoring slightly; Alex stirred and opened her eyes. She'd have to get ready and go out soon, she couldn't lie around all day sleeping, or shagging Gene as much as she wished she could. She wanted to get the shopping malarkey done and dusted by the end of the day. If she completed her task of finding Gene gifts that would suit him, it would give her the rest of the time before Christmas to find Ian Smith and lock him up. It was getting tedious now, watching and waiting for him to make his move or show up. His grandmother had promised to call if he showed up at her house again, but Alex doubted that very much. His sister had been murdered just outside their grandmother's house, if he did kill her, which Alex was sure he had done then he'd know not to go there. It would be swimming with police officers, people he didn't want to mix with at the moment.

She tried to manoeuvre herself off the sofa without waking Gene, although he'd be more comfortable in bed. Suddenly realising that her notebook had been stuffed down the back of the sofa, Alex reached her arm over the now unconscious body of Gene and grabbed it. Quickly kissing his forehead Alex made her way to her bathroom and had a quick shower, did her make-up in record time and got dressed extremely quickly. She sat at her kitchen table glancing briefly at her Christmas list while sipping a cup of tea and decided to leave Gene a small note, explaining that she'd be out for some time.

* * *

It was a harder task than Alex thought it would be. The streets were heaving with people who were doing the exact same as her, an older woman, not looking where she was going barged into Alex and glared at her. The woman had several bags and looked extremely tired.

"Bloody watch it."

Shaking her head, Alex continued down the street and noticed a small Jewellers across the road from where she was standing and made her way there.

It was a small but quaint shop, the owner looking to be hitting his eighties. He had no hair to speak of, his face full of wrinkles and his mouth set in a pout. Alex grinned at the thought of Gene doing the exact same thing.

"Alright, love."

The owner grinned at Alex and she smiled back. Her first idea had been a new watch for Gene, something classy but not too classy for work, she looked into the glass cabinets trying to see if she could find anything that fit the bill but stopped suddenly. Noticing a case with several Hip Flasks in all different sizes and Zippo lighters, in silver and gold.

He liked to smoke and he certainly liked to drink, Alex had noticed on several occasions the vast amount of Hip Flasks Gene had and wondered if she got him one for his Christmas if he'd use it, or if it would get lost with all his other ones. Would he find it stupid and sentimental if she got it engraved?

Or would he prefer a new lighter? She could get that engraved as well, but lighters were easily lost. Alex finally settled on getting him a silver Hip Flask. It looked plain but elegant, she didn't want anything fancy. What would she get engraved on it? Nothing soppy or too personal, she didn't want Ray or Chris, even anyone at CID noticing that she'd bought him something for Christmas, especially something she'd had engraved with a soppy message.

She glanced in the owners direction and he nodded to her, moving from behind the counter he waked over to her and the case that held the Hip Flasks and lighters.

"You needin' somethin', love?"

"Yes, I'd like the silver Hip Flask there, the one on the right."

The owner nodded and began opening the cabinet.

"I was also wondering, do you do engravings?"

"Sure do. I do 'em by myself."

"Well then, I'd also like it engraved."

The owner nodded, took the Hip Flask from the cabinet and went back to his counter. He quickly polished it, Alex watching as he worked.

"What do you want the engraving to say?"

Alex sighed.

"Uh.."

The owner pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and looked at Alex questioningly.

"I'd like it to say…To Gene, you mean more to me than you will ever know. A."

That wasn't too soppy, was it? Bugger it. If he didn't like it he didn't have to use it.

"Alright then, be back in a couple of minutes."

Alex stood at the counter and waited for the older man to finish engraving the Hip Flask. That was one of his gifts out of the way; next she'd try and find a decent bottle of whiskey for him and something else.

Finding a decent well aged whiskey was harder than Alex thought. She really didn't have a clue when it came to alcohol what was better. She'd looked through a dozen bottles of different whiskey, different ages and didn't know which one to pick. Of course the assistant in the shop was trying to persuade her to buy the priciest bottle in the shop, but he could bugger off. She wasn't a millionaire, certainly not with the wages she got.

Picking up a bottle of Miltonduff Malt Scotch Whisky, she searched the year and found it was from 1968. Was 1968 a good year? She hoped so. Alex looked at the price and sighed. Still a little pricey, but Gene was extremely worth it.

Finally after several minutes of the shop assistant still trying to persuade her to buy the priciest bottle, she said no and carried the bottle she wanted to the counter. She paid for it while the assistant glared at her, she said goodbye over her shoulder and exited the shop, very proud of her day's purchases.

Alex decided that her shopping trip was over for one day. She was utterly exhausted and starving. Right left and centre people were bashing into her, mumbling apologies or cursing at her. She'd had enough and made her way back to her flat. Once outside she stopped and shook her head. If Gene was still in her flat he'd see the bags, how would she get out of this one? Stepping into Luigi's she glanced around, looking for Gene. She couldn't see him. She trailed up to the bar, Luigi smiled at her and began opening a bottle of red wine.

"No thank you, Luigi. I'm here to ask a favour."

"Oh. OK then, Signorina. What is it that you ask?"

"I've got bags here, been doing a little Christmas shopping and I was wondering if you could keep them behind the bar for now...until I decide when it's best to pick them up. Under no circumstances are Ray, Chris, Shaz or Ge – Mr Hunt to find my bags. Is that alright?"

"I understand, Signorina. Signor Hunt was here only a few minutes ago, asking for you."

Luigi smiled and began humming. Smiling, Alex handed Luigi her bags and left with a thank you. She took the stairs to her flat two at a time and when she opened the door she found Gene on the sofa watching the television. He glanced up and then focused back to the TV.

"Hi."

"Where you been?"

Alex closed the door to her flat with a soft click and made her way towards the sofa, where only hours ago they had shagged. Heated and intense.

"I decided to go for a walk."

Gene sat up.

"What, for four bloody hours?"

Glancing at the clock, Alex noted that she had been gone for several hours and shrugged once again.

"What have you been doing with yourself? I thought you'd be down in Luigi's."

"Obviously I'm not." Gene practically spat the words and Alex wondered why he was so angry. She had left him a note, he had been sleeping and she hadn't wanted to wake him. She hoped this wouldn't end in another argument.

Alex walked over to the sofa and sat down, Gene just stared at her.

"What's wrong? I left you a note."

Gene sighed.

"I wanted to spend today with yer and you just buggered off. Yer could have woken me."

Alex leaned towards Gene and rubbed her nose with his, her lips just teasing the skin of his.

"You looked so peaceful."

"Mmmph."

Gene took hold of Alex's head and pulled her to him, their mouths crashing against each other. Alex's hand wandered down south and caressed the bulge that was now apparent in his trousers. Oooh, he was definitely happy to see her.

Breaking away from the kiss, Gene grinned and began unbuckling his belt.

"I think yer need to make it up to me, Alex. Leavin' me all by myself…"

Oh, he wanted to play that game did he?

Nipping at his lips, Alex helped him remove his belt and pull his trousers and boxers to his thighs. She watched in amazement as his cock stood to attention, throbbing and aching to be touched. She played with the tip of him, her thumb gathering the droplets of pre cum, smoothing them over his cock and he moaned in pleasure as her hand lightly gripped his shaft. She stroked him softly at first, her grunted and thrust his cock upwards wanting her to grip him harder. He wanted to feel her soft warm lips slide over his flesh.

She bent her head down slowly, the tip of her tongue lightly tasting the tip of his cock and Gene cried out, his hands entangling themselves in her hair as she took the tip of him in her mouth and sucked slowly.

Gene had always enjoyed a good blowjob and Alex was bloody good at it, she knew exactly what to do and when. He was lost in the sensations her mouth was creating, his hips bucking for her to take more of him in her mouth. She did so, engulfing his hard cock in her mouth and sucking hard enough for Gene to swear.

"Fuck sake Alex, dunno how long…m'gonna last."

Her hand found his balls and squeezed them slightly as she continued to suck and lick his cock, his hips thrusting up erratically. She could feel he was close and sucked harder, her hands squeezing his balls harder.

Gene knew he was going to come anytime soon, a bead of sweat ran from his forehead down the side of his face and he moaned as he felt himself tense.

Suddenly Alex's mouth was gone from his cock and he cried out in frustration. Opening his eyes he saw her on the phone, her face lit up excitedly. What the fuck? Here he was enjoying one of the best blowjobs ever and she was fucking chatting on the phone. What a bloody tease.

Alex put the phone down and walked over to the sofa.

"Sorry, but we're going to have to finish this later on."

Gene looked up into her face and growled.

"What? Look at me Alex, I was practically comin' and you just went to answer the bloody phone!"

"Get dressed."

Alex glanced down at his wet cock and smiled.

"Why?"

"That was Ray on the phone…they've just arrested Ian Smith."

**TBC**


End file.
